


An Ugly World of Beauty

by Reddestiny92



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: Creatures of the night, not quite demons not anymore, perhaps not ever. Have bred in and out of this world leaving those that are a little different. Though it's a way of life not a simple fairytale. One man lead through mistake after mistake finds at least some company with one woman and solace with another set in busy New York it's a mystery he can keep such things so easily hidden. Though Phantom is not just a nickname.





	1. A simple prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dony hate me for the summary I have ideas still.  
Extra tags Abuse, dark implied, limited mention of abuse of minor, angst, hurt and comfort. Non human, two for one, mixed signals. I'll add tags as I go along just having a bad day wanted something else to work on at random.
> 
> Mmkay so I have one phantom story going but after getting to where I wanted I decided to keep my other idea. Which is this. They are not in the same universe but I'm adding this to rotation as I still wanted some semi demonic or otherwise happenings going on. As the ideas came together they could have gone either way so if you like the other one, or are kind enough to just humor me or you dont like it and you happen to be curious I hope this one will get the same.

There was something to be said of the free spirit. It could wise enough to watch for the worst or entirely out of control. That would be in person Christine and Meg, while the first came out of her shell a bit thanks to her her father's upbringing held her tight. She thought Meg lived enough for both of them. Through wild parties, numerous boyfriends..and a few girlfriends, more alcohol than one thought the tiny blond could handle she was a handful.

To say the least.

Christine loved to read, she enjoyed art and the beauty around her. Skilled in several areas she was the daughter that made her father proud. She was kind, she didn't think she was better than Meg and even admired her for being so free. She didn't envy her to join her she was fun to be around at her best.

Tolerable at her worst.

They met when they were young Meg 3 and her dear sister only two. When Gustave married the stern yet lovely Antoinette they became sisters.

Close as could be, together always they would hope to stay. 

Though even the best of friends could be turned sour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its short I know I just wanted this out before I had to run. Stay tuned.


	2. Two worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I had a prologue there is more set up here so sorry it's kind of wordy but I fit it together I think. Mostly cause even with notes I'm forgetful so I try to keep things obvious and collected to keep things rolling. Maybe you already guessed that if you are coming from my other story.
> 
> Still a warning implied abortion when Meg is crying to Christine it's way down there.

In the small bookstore, Zelia's Reads, one found a mix of books not just in genre but type. Comic, to ebook and everything in between with a simple and nearly literal internet cafe to keep the money coming in. While the busy streets of New York held plenty of entertainment the owner kept regulars that enjoyed peace and quiet with a good book. Though when they weren't around, the cafe and it's generous wifi rules was all she needed. It was a prime bit of real estate next to a private college that allowed few freedoms more than a trip off campus day by day. To keep the students safe and keep the money rolling in of course from parents who had nothing to worry about.

There was also a small park you could see from the window kids would play while their parents got a breather. Close to housing and such from new development offered more customers on their way to other stores, in even busier areas , off to work or those just lost. Some of the good fortune came from her mother's business skills.

Zelia had been her mother's middle name and she always said it carried something special with it. Christine remembered her stepping out to get drinks with her friends as she often did. Not that she understood what it meant her father would just repeat it till it stuck. She knew she would come back. At least she thought, she would never know Crystal never planned to return. She didn't know what her name meant but she kept it knowing it was important to her mother. Who was struck by a drunk driver just an hour later.

When Antoinette and Meg came, life moved forward. Though Christine could only think he didn't really recover he was just moving to the next best thing. Not that she disliked Madame Giry, who insisted she be addressed as such, she was just distant.

However her father could be too.

She sighed shaking the thoughts from her head as she finished sweeping. She jumped as arms wrapped around her from behind. Seeing the bedazzled pink shoes she was familiar with she sighed patting her chest.

"Meg...what have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Her stern tone faded hearing her crying. 

Setting the broom against one of the neat wooden tables she pulled her arms free to turn around and hug her. She was still in her black and white uniform. She went to the private college, Briar's Private Haven for the Gifted.

Though she wasn't particularly gifted her tuition was kept paid by her father Maxwell. The moody business man divorced her mother to chase his much younger secretary. Who also ended up as an embarrassing story on the news.

Meg wore a pink scarf in her hair and a belt to match her shoes. With her skirt hiked up and legs wrapped up tight in white stockings, of course with her breasts proudly displayed she was a fantasy to some..many. 

"What's wrong?" She whimpered.

"Oh Christine you wont believe it...mom wants..she wants to sale me!" She cried dramatically.

Christine gave her a look, in all their years together she kept away. As their parents agreed to raise their own daughters. Why Meg was a student there and Christine wasnt . She struggled with her father by her side and even though they lived together all these years they were still from different worlds.

The Girys were old money their ancestors were among The Trade as it was now simply called. The actual story long since lost, the story summarized was that the more powerful demons were considered a birth control to their weaker counterparts that died of old age in a matter of months. 

That said when they were gone those that thrived found they couldn't mix their powers either.

After creating a sort of "end of days" to spook the humans of the past they took a woman for their leader. When his daughter was born that became the deal. Peace for trade and they took men and women with each round. It hadn't happened in some time leaving many washed out to say the least.

The story was still taught though they had stopped a few generations back. Some thought the realm was closed, but as their mix of powers left weather even more off than it could be others thought they had enough.

There was a reminder of the past once in a while with babies born with horns or other signs of nonhuman qualities. For Meg and her mother that was the ice blue cat like eyes that seemed to glow at night.

She helped her to a seat to grab her some water and a tissue. She had seen so many tantrums and fake tears that when she saw her hair a mess..though this time due to the rain, and her non waterproof mascara leaving her a blotchy mess she knew it was real. She just didn't know to trust the cause. She gave her the benefit of the doubt for the fact that she seemed so distraught.

She loved her and she would always be her sister she just knew her too well. 

"For years...like before I was even 18 and eligible the owner of the school hasn't been there. Then out of nowhere mom says he paid her debts and in return I was his!"

Christine paled a bit, though she was quite fair compared to Meg's fading tan. There was something there for the normally rosy cheek individual.

She sat tapping the table a simple beauty with her curls pulled into a tight low hanging, and messy braid long legs covered in black skinny Jean's ripped at the knee and an old hoodie featuring the Wicked logo. Her only item comparing to Meg was her heeled ankle boots a present to herself.

She gave Meg's hand a squeeze, knowing it was a little different for her. For them they were governed a little differently and Antoinette would get child support so long as Meg lived with her. While Christine remained saving up for her own place while helping with rent.

Two worlds indeed.

"Oh Meg..what are you going to do?" She knew all too well Meg wouldn't give up her life for her mother.

Christine didn't even know the private woman had any debt the way they spent money.

"Well she was hoping your father's wealth would pay off but he hasn't given her anything." She paused as Christine gave her a look.

"Sorry sorry it's not his fault he just used to have more....fuck I mean.." Christine sighed but nodded.

She knew what she meant, he had more before hospital bills and legal fees for her mothers accident bled him dry.

"Go on.."

Meg sighed as she ripped at the tissue, only picking up the fallen pieces as she eyed the broom and the spotless wooden floor that lead to the carpet by the books.

"...and she was desperate I mean I would have slept with guy if that would have been enough. She didn't even ask me she just said I'd do what he said or she would tell my father about my time out...you know when that surprise came...." she trailed off.

Yeah..surprise.

Christine knew all too well and wondered just how she would be. That is, if she just went on with the nine month time limit to fix her life.

"You should just talk to your father Meg."

"You dont understand he could hate my mother to his grave or continue chasing whores till even he was tired of it. He would never see her go without, family is too important to him if he knew what could have been...the least of my concerns would be leaving my friends at school. I'd never see you again and he could make it happen with raising a finger against you and daddy.." 

Christine shook her head wondering if she was too hard on Antoinette sometimes. She didn't doubt what an unknown demon could do. The unspoken words were loud and clear, he would give her money and anything else but it was up to her to choose how spend it. He must have known she wouldn't take the responsible route with her child support. 

"So what upsets you more? That you are payment or that it's just that Madame Giry didn't talk to you first? That will tell you what to do."

Meg looked down deep in thought though Christine saw a smile she tried to be straightforward and give her hope she could hold onto. She didn't know how well it worked in the long term but at least Meg trusted her enough to really listen. Some would say that ought to be enough...though she had given much more advice that had been ignored. Which landed her in the hot seat to say the least.

Meg thought at least Christine gave her a chance to think for herself. That she wasnt a complete screw up. Most doubted she thought at all.

"....I dont want mom to suffer so..I guess it would have been better if she just asked."

"Why dont demons seize accounts? Why not just take her checks?" Christine asked with a sigh.

"Christine dont be silly our leaders are the most pure you would find up here. They deal in souls not money. She can suffer with that they are waiting for her to crumble. We're supposed to be happy in life dammit." Christine shook her head she guessed she hadn't thought of that but at least the Meg she knew was back.

"You think about that while I get you an iced latte."

"With extra whip and chocolate drizzle?" She asked quietly pouting even though she knew she didnt have to with Christine who smiled moving to stand.

"Yes yes just how you like it."

"Yes! I'm going to give you the best tip."

She shook her head as Meg gave her a curious look.

"Save your money Meg...you'll need it." Meg grinned, missing the queue to read between the lines.

After a moment in the kitchen she heard her shrieking about her make up. Christine snorted as she heard her heels all the way to the bathroom, as a dancer the girl had the grace of a newborn foal.

She heard the bell a short moment after and stopped the blender. The kitchen wasnt big but it was in a corner of the long serving area blocked by a door as the safe was in here where extra chargers and even a few rental laptops were stored near the front this way there was no chance an employee could spill a drink on accident and damage the equipment. Though it was also locked in a case.

"Just a moment I'm making a drink!" She called.

"Take your time." The smooth baritone called back.

She was used to a lot of her male regulars and none if them sounded like him. She was tempted to peek out and see who it was. She finished Meg's and set it in the mini fridge before stepping out.

Over the counter she saw a tall man shaking his coat off. Just in case she left a towel that was changed regularly in the corner near the coat rack and urged everyone caught in any sudden storm to dry there. She couldn't offer it to Meg as she had been meaning to close and the last customer left muddy foot prints but at least it saved the floor a bit. He wore a neat black suit and carried a trench coat.

His long hair was red, not a human red but a brighter touch of blood red common to demons it was slick from the water and fell down his waist when he turned she only saw one of his eyes and his mouth through the black mask when he brushed his hair out of the way she saw the other. One a vivid silver the other a vibrant hazel up close she saw it clearly with him just to the right of the counter.

They were beautiful to her.

He only examined her for a moment before he cleared his throat. That was an unnatural feeling. Her soft cheekbones, seemingly pink lips, and light chocolate eyes were a striking mix to him. He hadn't been taken with a woman in that way in some time. That wasnt to imply he preferred the company of men either. He normally only saw something he might spend the night with and forget about as that was all he was seen as. He walked over to take her hand carefully. They were icy thanks to the weather.

Not that she minded.

"Forgive me for that I wasnt sure it was even open but the rain picked up just enough that I didnt care to look." She smiled as he realised her.

"Oh that's okay...that's what it's there for...you're probably my last customer. Coffee black?" She offered she liked to try and guess a coffee sometimes the order matched the person.

"Normally, I'd like a macchiato this time." She smiled.

"Coming right up." She walked to the back taking another glance at him. Demons really knew how to get attention. She wondered what kind lead to him.

The way the more developed ones worked it was a wonder she didnt have a man already. Though her father raised her well _and _it stuck. Though she could still appreciate the air he carried around him. He smiled just so then taking joy in his abilities for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was his order or maybe the whole end of this part cheesy...yah probably. Am I ashamed heck no ha stay tuned.


	3. An invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real quick I realized I may not have been clear enough but I dont want to open the chapter and edit it again. Twice I've saved like usual and its deleted large chunks of the chapter.
> 
> So basically even though the weak demons are how they are they still carried too much demon blood. The more alpha demons you could call then needed clean blood without any demon nature at all. Which diluted the blood so humans could continue to reproduce with those from that round and they could in turn take another "demon" instead. Which is why Meg has two demon parents. It's just a race thing.

With the drink made Christine walked back carefully and set it down where he set a hundred. Before she said anything he shook his head.

"Its a tip."

"Sir I couldnt.."

"Of course you can I am able to make such decisions, now if I offer you a car for a scone then by all means reject me. Slap some sense into me while you're at it too. Please I appreciate any small business keeping things going it shows character." He said simply..or as simply as his voice could.

She smiled slightly as she glanced at the bill, already marked once before. She knew it was real and moved to make change and set the rest by the tip jar should he change his mind. He thanked her and took a sip as she moved toward the door to turn her sign to closed it was a little late for coffee at least that was how it was now she never rushed people out and if she stayed during a storm she wouldn't leave them out in the cold.

Though no one passing by seemed interested it was time to get rid of the leftovers. Today had been a good day there weren't many left.

"Sir.." he chuckled.

"I suppose I've forgotten my manners..it's Charles."

She shook her head.

"Christine...I uh haven't seen you around here before." She said, lamely as sue thought.

"I travel quite a bit so I cant say I've ever been here. I got a bit turned around this time."

So he was lost, lucky her.

"Where were you headed? Maybe I could help...I mean on the computer." She added quickly seeing that light smirk on his face briefly.

"My assistant got a new penthouse for me and I was heading home. Though his directions weren't very clear." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

She absently sat next to him as he showed her the text. She laughed, then cleared her throat seeing the look he gave her.

"Are these not satisfactory?"

"Oh they are...I just realized I know exactly where they are I pass them on the walk to work. They are a bit further from here if you go to the park and take a left you continue down until you reach a Mcdoanlds it's the only one on the block with big glass windows, they are right next door."

He sighed.

"You make it so easy you really must meet my assistant he can be so directionally challenged." She laughed as he ticked away on his phone and showed her to make sure he had it down exactly. 

She moved to stand and he cleared his throat.

"Is that the only musical you like?" He asked.

She looked down feeling very underdressed all of a sudden.

"Oh no I love musicals, anything on stage really." She played with her braid absently as he shifted.

"Really..?" Had he not smiled before she would have thought it was his best.

"What other arts keep you entertained?"

She bit her lip.

"I like to paint and it's one of the few things I can keep going."

"Anything I would have seen?" He asked.

"Since you haven't been here I'm afraid not I only decorate the walls here." He frowned.

"Care to show me?"

She shifted on her feet a bit.

"You wouldn't want to see they aren't very good."

"But you were proud enough to display them, passion means a great deal in art. Humor me." She didnt know why but it was a nice push she backed up as he stood and grabbed his coffee.

He followed her through to the children's section she set up with cartoon animal chairs and small tables. A box of crayons and candy sat in the center of each. Little things that didnt leave much of a mess but kept them occupied when they did play on the playground. She flipped on the light above and he saw a wash of bright color. 

A scene with a prince rescuing his princess from a dragon. He expected at least happy bubbly characters but it was a beautiful piece. The well colored prince in armor ran from a sea of flamed released by the dark dragon. He was tempted to touch it for a moment but he wouldn't dare. Turning from the mural he looked at her.

"From your concern I expected some thing much more...distorted. this is beautiful. I'd buy it if it were on canvas." She laughed.

"Thank you but it's not that good...I dont think I could make anything I could sell." She said firmly he glanced at her.

Something about her tone he wished she was just fishing for compliments. She doubted herself far too deeply. Still she smiled a bit all the same.

"Dont be so hard on yourself, how about you paint something for me I'll pay you and that should be your starting fee for commissions." He frowned as she looked down.

"Yes a colorful mural all over one of your walls in that expensive penthouse." She grinned as he looked back at what she had done.

"That would be much more convenient, when are you free?" She stared at him.

"Charles I was joking..you dont even know me...or if I have talent at all."

He only smirked.

"Well I can't force you but I'll make sure you know how to find me. I'll be in 8 tell Rio you were sent." He kissed her hand and turned to leave thanking her for the coffee before heading out he hoped leaving just the right impression. 

She looked down and her eyes went wide seeing his number resting on her hand. She hadn't even felt him do that, she jumped again as Meg grabbed her arm.

"Omg I was just sitting listening it was like a teaser for a soap opera. I just couldn't wait to hear what happened next. You have to tell me what he's like when you gobi love those penthouses. They are demon designed you know our idea of a penthouse is luxury to the fullest."

Christine shook her head.

"Who says I'm going..?"

" the number and his scent."

At her blank look Meg sighed.

"He is an incubus they hail from the first ancestor to take a human lover. They say the trade didnt effect them but as the offspring of the leader they adapted as they needed. Because of that how he smells you wanted to go..if you didnt his number wouldn't be visible it's a modern day mark to prove he accepted your company oh go go go."

Already exhausted by her sister's eagerness she chewed on her lip.

"Come on Christine live a little...you're a good girl, you'd use the birth control I collect and laugh at." Christine laughed rolling her eyes.

"I guess it would be fun..."

Meg squealed.

"Chrissy issss going in a date." She sang ignoring Christine's protest as she roamed to the back to grab her coffee. It wasnt a date..no matter what kind of demon he was...though she was very much aware she accepted quite a bit just being around him... she wondered if she really ought to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes he's using another name but we know who it is I wasnt being clever in the least.


	4. Friendly advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween :)
> 
> I did some more changes, I like Ayesha but gave him someone else instead.
> 
> Also other changes...cause I can and I did. Ha  
Also yes as they were spawned from similar ideas somethings are the same.  
So WARNING...mention of self harm, though he's a bit older here.
> 
> One last note this one was a bit all over the place I kept the timing vague so I rewrote a few bits at random to fix it back together. So sorry I'm a mess but give it a chance.

The following morning...

The typical architect, at least one not so human would just take land wherever. The penthouse building was placed just where one was demolished an old eye sore. Even with limited cultural markings at least that would appeal to one that lived there, it was good enough. On the inside the tall building held several large units. Naturally they took up more space offering comforts of a hotel to the residents while the top was kept by the one who paid the most and had an entire floor to call home.

Not a typical design to humans but demons didn't care what humans called what. On said floor there was a echo from the force, beyond the waiting room fixed with a tropical fish tank, L-shaped red couch, a large cushion and of course a bathroom there was a window. It had a curtain that was closed tonight but when opened the door in the glass was visible, leading to a deep pool and small gym area, a wet bar sat by the flatscreen on the other side leading out to the balcony the was fairly empty but had hot tub and grill at least

The current agitation came from the gym, Nadir laughed at his long time friend as he attempted to destroy his punching bag. He looked down as his white tiger passed by the couch dwarfed. Just a bit smaller though much faster than what humans knew this large cat was not of this world naturally either.

She had pink eyes and was actually a black cat with white markings. Rather than the traditional white tiger still she came from them and white tiger she would be, she purred and moved like any housecat. Her baths came from the hose on the balcony or the kiddie pool he kept stored. Which she hated but would deal with in favor of the whole catfish she got as a treat.

Her diamond collar caught light attracting his eye as she hung her head low. Nadir gave her a scratch behind the ear.

"There there Franny, Erik is just dealing with his first crush. Aren't you proud?" He snorted as she gave Erik a stern look.

He frowned, his pet he would forgive but Nadir..he was at least getting tossed into the pool if he kept it up.

"It is not a crush...I dont do that women chase me never the other way." Nadir rolled his eyes.

"And Franny is the only female allowed near your personal space..though you were charmed in one conversation point?" He teased.

He sighed heavily punching the bag again, Nadir had known him most his life through his parents. He remained a family friend even when they cut their only son loose and he knew him far too well. He was the "assistant" he kept, in truth he was something of a father to him he just didnt say so out loud. The problem was Erik it was one thing to play the role as it were he was used to it. He wasnt used to this just...he didn't even know what to call it. He wouldn't accept crush.

"What are you going to do tell the girl not to come or better yet tell Rio you changed your mind? Rude." He still flipped him off.

He pulled off his mask to wipe his face and looked at his now tired hands. Nadir paused in his teasing before shaking his head.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-two." Something of a sense for them demons that aged and lived became mature much later it was an ability they grew needing the best feeling.

Not much of a moral thin but it was set in stone at least.

"So you're older, what's the problem?" He asked firmly.

"What sort of question is that?" He snapped looking at him.

Nadir no longer flinched from his face neither did his tiger who used to hiss at him. Though was a dear companion now, he sighed. He didnt need Erik to confirm what he really thought of him. He said he would take care of him though he lost him for several years thanks to his mother he knew him as a child and came to him a troubled young adult and he promised not to leave if he wasnt going to return he struggled still when it came to finding him.

He never wanted it to seem he had gone back on his word by failing to show as he said. To some he seemed put together but his state of mind was even more fragile now. He held on tight to those years now and still had yet to tell Nadir what happened. He didnt want him looking on in pity and he knew he would.

"Erik you know you are more than your face the person you choose to be and the life you lead count for more."

"Easy for you to say.." he said she made her way over to him to bump his wrist with her forehead.

He sighed stroking her head, Nadir was of course old enough to be Erik's father. Had he been born lucky, but the man didnt look it he was handsome, well liked and just the face to hide behind. His caring green eyes got people to listen, he brushed his now short dark hair absently. It had been longer but unlike Erik Franny used to bat at his hair like a toy. The stronger she got the faster he figured he couldn't keep it long.

He guessed it was his fault he played with her a little too freely as a..kitten.

"Just keep your mask on alright? You're not a youth anymore you know what you need to go on. It wasnt going to stay that way forever thats why your father needs your mother. We dont pick our lives after we lived them. We are stuck with carrying remains that our youth didnt get rid of." He said carefully avoiding calling him 'son' Erik trusted him above many but still feared rejection.

He was at a loss of what else to do but prove himself with action...and allow what distance he was comfortable with.

"I suppose...why couldn't it be enough for me?"

"Guess that's a part of you that grew up." He said, Erik rested his head against the bag before flipping him off again earning another laugh.

The man clapped him on the back knowing he was calm now. He wasn't even caught by surprise when his phone buzzed. He stared for a moment before answering.

"Hello?.......its you I wasnt sure you would accept my offer or not." He frowned as Nadir grinned.

"....yes that's fine but wouldn't you prefer to see the space first?....I'm home right now I have a meeting later." He said as he heard a tone reminding him to check his calander. 

For that he shot Nadir a look who only raised an eyebrow before he nodded.

"Great I'll see you in a bit.." he ended the call and saved her number before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Of course how could I forget my assistant set me up with a woman already." He hissed as the other shrugged.

"Well now that's not my fault, who knew you'd actually meet someone on your own. You could always ask for something else in return. Antoinette cant let go of her riches she should be willing to give anything else."

Erik rolled his eyes.

"Go get cleaned up I'll go see to it Rio let's her up."

"..Whatever I told her my name was Charles...just go with it." He muttered as Nadir eyed him.

He only meant to help and Erik hadn't resurfaced to say the least, in a while. Until he was informed if what Nadir set up anyhow. He hadn't expected he would take any liking to anyone and he certainly didn't take the possible engagement seriously. Though he knew Erik wouldn't either he just thought he needed more permanent company. He wondered which would make the cut a bit.

Though really for a demon like him he was leading toward the mystery girl. After all his kind didn't take a liking to just anyone they could tempt freely but a partner was a partner. This was something he was entirely curious about.

....

Christine walked into the spotless waiting room of the ground floor dressed in dark heels, a tight pencil skirt and a light cream sweater it rain again she settled for leaving her hair free though she played with her purse strap. She went with it after fighting herself all night and was sure she appeared too eager. Though unlike Meg it didnt take her hours to look nice she had some clothes set aside for important matters that she knew looked nice and grabbed on the go.

You couldn't find the exit in Meg's closet.

There was still travel time to consider, Nadir waited patiently. Always keeping an eye out for people as he had started living here first. To give Erik a list of who to trust, based on whether they would leave him alone or just use basic pleasantries if they didn't. When he finally spotted a new face he was surprised to say the least.

"Little Lotte wrong in every way, shes all grown up, a baby she remains. Oh that doesn't quite work does it?"

She turned and squealed. 

"Nadir!" He held his arms out to hug her as she came over.

Being in the light for Erik meant he had quite a bit of free time between deals. As he was a very forgiving 'boss'if one wanted to call him that he met Gustave before the loss of his wife. When he was able to meet again Antoinette and her daughter were still enjoying traveling as much as they could before Maxwell cut off at least that part of the funding. He often slipped away to see her and her father who could be jolly when he cared to be. Back then Erik was much more extreme. He made sure to stay to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself and then leave him in peace.

Always coming back when promised though he adored the girl he knew that put her twenty-two to his near forty but it hardly mattered in this day and age. He just wondered if he'd been to quick to support this. She had always been such a sweet and sensitive girl he didnt want to find she couldn't handle Erik's temper. He released her it had been some time since he was free but they stayed in touch. 

This was how he eventually learned of the new marriage Gustave hadn't even told him about. As though he was ashamed.

"I didnt know you were living here I would have come sooner." She said excitedly.

"I work for the pain the ass you're here to see about the mural. I couldn't have anyone here too familiar if it was poorly done. I'm sorry about that my dear."

She gave him a look as he nodded to Rio, the handsome brunette made a note of anyone allowed up there and it was short one.

Naturally.

"You're the directionally challenged assistant?" She asked with a laugh, noting the tone he spoke, he didnt show much anger but one could tell when he teased a friend.

He rolled his eyes.

"Its not my fault he doesn't listen I said go right a the bank and left at massage office."

"But that leads to an art museum...that is by complete yet. He found it from my bookstore heading for Mcdonalds." She explained.

He was quiet for a moment, tapping his chin before he sighed. He monitored as requested he didnt leave the penthouse only ordered in. Then had the aid service take care of the rest.

"Not my fault he was paranoid he owns an architectural firm you see, and is a leading architect he makes sure everywhere he stays is up to par which leaves little room for hanging about outside." He muttered, it was the one thing he never let go..aside from the obvious anyhow.

She was impressed, though nodded in understanding used to his short visits and spans of not being around. So there was nothing to take personal she adored him so.

"Dad would be glad to see you now then, if you have time." She hinted.

"And I him...so you actually took your mother's bookstore?" Last he heard she was just considering it.

"Yeah I told you.."

"Text?" She sighed and grinned.

"Email."

"Well get with times dear I always have my phone but I'm not regularly stationed at the computer." They laughed as she huffed.

"So you dont check the outside and forget computers exist any other excuses good sir." She asked waving her hands.

"Yed in fact I do have some, I'm old and i hurt and lines were down. Then i lost my phone and panicked cause i had to talk to lawyers and found it in the couch the stress I'm under has nothing to compare." He cried dramatically ignoring her laughter in favor of a woe as me pose.

He cleared his throat and turned to nod toward the last elevator on the left.

"Come that should be enough time for him to be decent."

....

When they arrived they were met with bright eyes she nearly knocked Christine down curious.

"Oh!" Nadir held her shoulders still less she tempt the cat into a game of chase.

"Dont be frightened, Francesca belongs to...Charles he found her while we were out hunting on our travels. A hunter was quite interested in her unique fur in her haste to get away she ran into Charles..the hunter was dealt with and she's been docile ever since..just dont let her play with your hair.." she smiled as she bent down and let her nuzzle her face Nadir watched impressed she of course didnt meet many people.

However she hated anyone that came by when she was in the waiting room down below. He smiled as she backed up ready to follow Christine into the actual living space. Nadir unlocked the door letting her in first and she covered her mouth before turning to face him.

The modern apartment was beautiful from the polished wooden floor and simple white, black and gray furniture, the only pop of color coming from art on the walls or displayed on the usual tables. One could even see partially through the breakfast bar and the open entrance that he had a very nice chrome and granite kitchen beyond the glass dinner table. 

Though what startled her was the masked man entirely naked...save for his mask he stood by the steps upstairs this hadn't been planned it was something he hated the master bedroom had a private bathroom but the nicer one was downstairs between the two guest bedrooms. While an average one was also upstairs away from his room, this design offered four bedrooms and an office space...of course someone with a tiger needed that much space. 

She heard Nadir laugh and a sort of odd wheeze..meow from Francesca as if she was laughing too.

Erik made his way upstairs not remembering the last time he was actually ashamed his body was seen, he certainly worked out enough of the 'problem areas' as he saw them. The girl had only just met him and again she was changing him more than anyone else he knew. Out of sight he growled at Nadir.

"My dear Christine you've gone red I guess you haven't been corrupted and defiled." She relaxed and punched him the arm..weakly so as he could withstand a lot more.

Which made him laugh as she seemed to pout.

"Okay you and dad..need to stop saying that one day I'll get married and have lots of babies."

"Not with any man I dont approve of young lady." He said sternly.

She turned after a moment as he returned in jeans pulling a shirt on she still blushed he was so neatly toned like a swimmer. Thinking of Meg's words she wondered if a swimmer could compare to demon made for his...specialty. he fixed his Vneck neatly glad he left the mask on to shower he could only hide so much of his face with his power alone and he hated his reflection anyhow. Hair free she found he still looked handsome mask or no he was carrying himself properly again.

"I'm sorry Nadir failed to mention that he knew you well enough that he'd would bring you right in."she shook her head as she smiled watching Francesca walk over to him looking for pats aware he was a bit stressed but approachable.

"No it's okay...uh it happens." She sighed feeling a fool how was she to paint when he turned her brain to mush like this?

"You should have said who it was, even if you assumed she has a common name so it didnt matter. She's Gustave's daughter." He explained giving Erik a look.

He relaxed a bit and he nodded.

"You know my father too?" She asked.

"No he doesn't do well with people when he said he was having a mural done I assumed it was a community project without a single question. Now this." Nadir said closing the door and ushering her to the couch.

He sat down slowly across from her as Nadir went to get drinks giving him a sly unseen look to tell him not to simply behave but to relax. Easily done they both felt more at ease with a common connection. He watched Francesca, satisfied with his mood she moved to sit next to Christine, alright two common connections.

He easily eased her nerves after the little peep show something he was at least good at in situations like these.

"I'm glad you came...let's talk."


	5. Certain pleasures

After much calmer conversation and some hot chocolate from Nadir. While Erik had wine. Erik took Christine through the penthouse. To let her choose a wall. He showed her the simple office cluttered with notes and a bookshelf that got little love as many of the books were scattered. Nadir left his door open so she saw the comfortable space he set up for himself. With all the vibrant colors of his homeland by demon standards the hand crafted furniture, velvety curtains, and satin room didnt appear to belong in the penthouse. She smiled though, that was just how he was.

He didnt bother with his room but showed the plain yet much more literally richly decorated other rooms. She loved the well crafted bathrooms all fit with tub shower combinations his was as simple as he claimed though with a nice red and white theme the door to his room was closed but he could enter through the hallway. 

The other bathroom was blue and grey while his favorite was black with butane of forest green it had the largest tub and a toilet sectioned off. She noticed the mirror had an opening to be visible but one could close the curtain if they chose. She couldn't help but wonder if he put that up. Francesca tugged at her wrist with her tail to get her back out of the bathroom.

"Franny cut that out." Nadir chided she growled and pawed at the white wall before sitting patiently.

He didnt bother to decorate the wall by the steps it wasnt that visible. Erik gave her a look she answered with a cocked head. Before he glanced at Christine who had a few ideas already.

"I did say you could choose but what do you think?" She smiled.

"It's perfect...I have some rough ideas I'll sketch them out and show you then we'll tall about paint." He shook his head.

"Anything you need I'll order pick whatever you like." She stared at him.

"Charles it takes one good mistake to turn the whole piece to crap." She warned.

"And doubt to curse it from the start, show me what you can do without preparation. That is not all talent but it's a good place to start." He said rather firmly she looked at Nadir who shrugged.

"Go on and try it layer it correctly and if it's horrible we'll paint over it."

She shook her head.

"Nadir you haven't seen anything of mine in a long time."

"That's not entirely true your father has emailed me many pictures." She elbowed him as he chuckled.

"So you do check your email." 

"When it suits me." He teased.

She huffed looking at Erik who seemed entirely amused, then back at the wall.

"I need a lot of blue and green..white black..orange, yellow ,red and purple you want me to mess up your wall I can." He nodded to Nadir.

"I'll have them here tomorrow and then you let me know when you would like to start." Nadir explained.

She nodded it seemed strange, even as she said it, to thank them for having such faith. Mostly when she doubted herself.

.....

Christine didn't keep regular hours normally so the following week she closed a little earlier in the evening. The good part of being in charge of your own business. She chose a plain set of overalls and an over shirt. Rio buzzed her up immediately she had been thinking about what she wanted to do and truthfully she was excited. She didnt think she'd ever get a shot at paid artwork. He had her supplies waiting and was paying very generously she was to pick up half just for starting. She didnt know what he saw when he looked at the mural. 

She saw the flaws and what she could have done instead. It was nice to get out of her own head and appreciate a compliment. Upstairs Francesca was lazing on her cushion she rolled to stand seeing Christine. With a smile she met the tiger half way to pet her head gently.

With a meow of sorts of approval she walked toward the door and clawed a bit until he opened.

"Francesca I was coming..." Erik said, only somewhat sternly hopeless with the spoiled brat.

She smiled seeing another suit, he had pulled his hair back and matched it with a black mask missing the eye holes she was a little disappointed but then she didn't feel so overwhelmed this time and that was a good thing at least.

He took in the look welcoming her inside, no one looked good in overalls, until now hers were much tighter he shook his head before showing her he blocked off the hall way with a bit of a curtain.

She set her bag down and looked at the tight fit.

"Dont you need this hallway?"

"Oh sure when you aren't here, Nadir set this up so you could work in peace. We wont look until you say we can."

He showed her the little plastic nubs be added and dropped the fake tent that hung above plastic so it would never run against her piece. He smiled slightly seeing how delighted she was. It was entirely unnatural, no he supposed demons like him didnt need to keep to their normal habits but it never bothered him before. He never gave two shits about what anyone liked save for the two he kept near. All the same he didn't mind it. Opening the makeshift tent again he left to show her the spare guest room that was also covered in plastic where Nadir set her supplies.

"If you need anything else I'll be upstairs just call me I'll hear you."

He left her alone, or as alone as she could be with Francesca peeking in.

"Francesca..." she only growled and backed up to go after him.

She only had her thoughts of not wanting to mess up to keep her company. Soon enough she had something in mind and excitedly moved to get ready.

....

"By the way I never heard how your meeting went with the Girys." Nadir said, Erik spoke to him while looking over paperwork.

Just looking it wasnt just her needing him, he was acutely aware of her every movement. His hearing was something of a special skill the sound of the light markings and sweep of the paintbrush was very clear. Soothing even, Francesca was asleep already he didnt feel as worked up now.

He had kept Nadir busy with plans for a new business just so he wouldn't ask.

"She didnt show." He answered.

"Not at all?"

"Her mother wanted me to meet her and she insisted her make up wasnt right and we could have dinner instead. Then I ate alone." Not that he minded but he couldn't stand wasted time could have been working.

He paused.

Then again he could have seen Christine too he shook his head.

"I see, well I'll pull support then."

"Not so fast go looking for a generous donation from them first. Make it clear I'm too busy to play around."

"Sure hit her where it hurts, tell me, did Christine make it there?"

"She did, I left her to paint."

He sighed.

"You could have at least spoken to her." 

"I did a bit, but she seemed so eager." He frowned as Nadir laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"Its not , you are she was excited so you took her wants into consideration first." He was all sorts of amused.

"Are you trying to say I'm an asshole?"

"Not trying...I'm saying it plainly."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I was only going to let her paint for a couple hours before dinner which I I might as well get started on."

"Oh you're cooking now this I have to see." 

He didnt comment knowing the teasing would never ending he did.

"Just hurry up, we are having pasta and if you aren't here when it's done we are eating without you." He ended the call so sure the other was laughing at him.

He nudged Francesca and made his way downstairs stopping entirely as he heard her. He carefully tapped the tiger telling her to stop just so Christine wouldn't be disturbed. He heard a bit but she sang so softly he didnt get to appreciate it until he was right behind her.

He tapped his lips saying to keep quiet and moved her toward the kitchen. He absently moved around preparing the simple meal as he listened to her how the soft words spoke to him. He was almost bitter she left her talent to rot in her little bookstore. Though for his kind sexual energy was favored many things that brought joy, excitement to one was valuable. He had always appreciated a well tuned voice and an appreciation for the arts. Passion could be found there too and while he knew he felt it stronger as one of his vices one could just sing or repeat dated stories from history they had to carry something to get a rise out of him.

Not many did.

He was taken from his thoughts realizing she stopped he sighed.

"Ready for a break Christine? Dinner is nearly ready." He called.

She poked her head out he nearly laughed seeing the paint on her nose and cheek. She huffed already knowing what that look was for.

"I had an itch and tried to wipe away the damage after. I didnt think you'd cook...I mean you already paid me." She said, the envelope had been resting by the purple paint she requested.

"Its hardly extra Christine, come join me Nadir might be back in time." She smiled briefly before nodding she was hungry she really was off in another world when she painted.

"Alright let me try and wash up first."

He glanced at Francesca who looked at him expectantly.

"No snacking before dinner.." she hissed though it had little effect on him.

She would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rambling a bit yes but you wont have to wait long for..the fun stuff I guess. Stay tuned.


	6. Sweet escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay I know the pace is very different it's supposed to be another much larger difference. Which may have been obvious one can always drag this stuff out but do I really need to?...not with my ideas. Also not neglecting my other one even if seems like it.

That was how the week went on slipping away after work to paint for a bit. To end with dinner, Nadir normally took her home noticing when Erik was in hyperdrive to say the least. He hadn't mentioned her voice to Nadir though he assume he was aware of it. He rather liked to have the private show while she worked. Though she really ought to have a larger audience he knee she probably needed one push at a time at least he'd let her finish the mural before he told her what else he thought of her.

She wore slightly distressed jeans and a large plain shirt today. The paint she was using had run out and she was left entertaining Francesca on the carpet. She didnt consider just how well her pants suited her or how crawling about on the floor looked from his view. So quickly had she become used to him. It was rare and not only because he kept to himself but because he chased off more than he cared to count. Some he didnt speak to at all it was unsettling. According to some.

Not that he cared it was just repeated often, he walked over to the window and frowned. The dark clouds were a sign the weather was about to get bad.

She pushed herself up on her knees hearing the thunder.

"Is Nadir going to be okay?" She asked as he was only out getting her more paint.

"Oh sure he has his favorite hotels in mind if it gets too bad." He said softly.

"I've heard some mixed thoughts...why is the weather like this?"

"The old realm our ancestors came from and this one collided, it's like...a chemical reaction in the sky based on how strong we used to be." He explained.

"I wonder what kind started that.." she asked absently.

He glanced at her as she looked up at him.

"Do you wonder about my kind too Christine..?" He asked.

"The incubi...?"

He raised an eyebrow guessing Nadir told her.

"Right, you seemed so at ease with me I thought I'd missed something." He was surprised when she laughed.

"Well I had to read up to fill in the blanks but from what I read you only need a hour at the longest to decide if you want them in your bed. I've been here all this time and you haven't bothered me. Should I really be concerned? It's all about instinct isn't it?" He leaned against the wall.

"I only assumed you hadn't learned more of me, it wouldn't have been right to take advantage." She didnt want to offend him but it didnt sound anything like the creatures she read about.

"So what...you dont want me to come anymore?" She asked.

He bent in front her, much more in his element, it was all about sex no emotions willed forward by a bit of peace or bits of joy coming free just because she showed up as she said. Nothing complicated, this he could do.

"That isnt the case...I just want it to be clear I'm not just a happy go lucky demon. If I think for even a moment you'd want me that's it. I wouldn't hurt you but you ought to know I dont have to get what I want."

She began to blink quickly letting out a breath she didnt know she held. As she realized she had been lifting up her shirt. She didnt know how close she had come to jumping right as he asked. She also wasnt bothered by that she couldn't dream to catch up to Meg but she wasnt a complete virgin as she might play. He showed her what could happen and let her go free he could of taken any turn.

Excuses? Probably but no less true. She bit her bottom lip until he raised his hand to run his thumb over it. There was that overwhelming push again, she was comfortable around him though she didn't know him of how much he needed to function properly as she read. She looked.away from his gaze then as he stood slowly as if eyeballing his prey. Feeling a little more in control he relaxed.

Another round of thunder took their attention to the window. The darkness moved to a heavy, foggy downpour. 

"Feel free to lock yourself in one of the guest rooms you dont need to fear me. Just be aware that like your talent you body holds more power than you know." He muttered, his tone heavy.

He hadn't considered the whole package of just keeping her around without his usual release. He never had to.

She blushed but shook her head as she stood up slowly.

"...Are you worried about me walking in the storm or are you just hoping to be in the room with me to keep me there?" She asked.

He gave her a look as she crossed her arms.

"Hope has nothing to do with it.,"

....

Much later Christine still sat by the ×window watching the storm. He offered a shirt to sleep in a least though he kept his distance. She felt like a virgin around him he'll she felt like one around Meg sometimes as it wasnt in her nature though she wasn't truly one anymore it was always just a feeling of having no idea what she was doing.

She fingered the soft shirt absently, preferring not to sleep in her jeans. As her phone came to life she slid off the window seat and walked to the edge of the bed where her clothes were neatly stacked on the dresser. Digging through her pockets she admired the beautiful work on the furniture. She paused hearing movement upstairs probably Francesca or her owner. She wondered if he heard so well if she disturbed them and quickly answered.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Where are you? Daddy is worried and he left his phone somewhere...again."

She smiled slightly.

"I'm fine I'm at Charles's place the storm is worse over here." She explained moving to sit on the bed. The silky dark sheets were felt nice against her legs.

"Ooooh so you're going to get some again huh?"

"I'm not in his room.." she muttered.

"So you spent all this time around him and he hasn't come onto you? Maybe he's.."

"Dont finish that thought I told you about that no man is gay for not having a certain type with women."

"Pfft...as if you turn heads with me next to and that's saying something. Also his kind relies on sexual energy for some it's like a cigarette the addiction will hold them but they never quit no matter how bad it gets for them. Those ones typically dont have any other interest than sex. They are best kept away and those that dont listen end up taped and dead. Your guy is far too on the up and up I guess you say those types need it for their life force. He's probably got a stable of hoes kept somewhere not one woman or one man sort of creatures so they dont have a type sex is sex." She said firmly, yawning on her end.

Christine was quiet for a moment she had read that, and they were typically quite popular for that. So while their charm wasnt always was strong for other demons, ineffective with their own, it was something to be mindful of with humans. 

"Well..."

"Yessssss?"

She told her what he said pulling the phone away as she squealed.

"Oh is that right? Well go jump in his bed right now and see what happens." She said with a laugh.

Christine rolled her eyes.

"Please.

.I haven't had sex in what..a century it feels I wouldn't know what to do with a man like that.." she tugged at her hair absently as Meg giggled.

"Now see that's your problem, you've reached that..desperate times calls for desperate measures moments and your worried about him. If you're no good he will get someone else and you got to shake off the cobwebs win win."

"Oh honestly..."

"What? I live for making losers chase me while making bitches wish they were me. You are nice to me but when have you ever just followed quietly and done what I said? If you want to you know it'll happen I'm just your friendly neighborhood slut. Reminding you that you dont have to do what you dont want to just follow your instincts I put birth control in your bag so...up to you."

"You did what??"

"Night girlie!" She hung up before Christine could reprimand her.

She got up to dig in her purse and found the small pink bottle with a note attached.

\- you just rub it on and wash out when you're done...even in the shower. Demons think of everything huh? But really keep spending time around your little friend and you'll need this. Meg.

She sighed and tossed it back in her bag she really didn't need these temptations. No no she could ignore it and finish the mural then she'd probably only ever see him if he wanted coffee. She wondered if that was supposed to be the silver lining.

Up above Erik couldn't help the satisfied smirk that was something. He guessed he could wait after all.

....

A couple days later she was busy diminishing another section rather a quick painter. Avoiding the usual oil or acrylic but a demon made one that was completely safe to breathe in for Francesca's sake helped. Nadir was in the kitchen looking over some plans Erik sketched out when she seemed to find herself in the zone. He looked up hearing her sing he glanced at Erik who had closed his eyes as he leaned against the island counter. 

He shook his head.

"Is that what you meant to share with me?" He asked as Erik had been very secretive.

"Mmhmm, that's at least a second scholarship."

He paused.

"You want her to go to Briar's?" 

"Of course I do the passion grows every time, the talent is there she lacks confidence." He explained.

"Can you really teach confidence?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No she can earn it herself with a proper debut." That much he was sure of.

Nadir nodded.

"I'll start the paperwork then."

"Nadir?" She called, unlike her they could be quiet enough to keep a silent word in as far as she knew.

"Yes my dear?" 

"I dont suppose you could grab me some silvery paint for next time? Like a really small container." He smirked.

"Of course I can." She stepped out closing the tent before walking over. Nearly tripping as Francesca enthusiastically rubbed against her.

"Thanks I thought I might add some shine...it's turning out a lot plainer than I hoped." She spoke slowly rubbing the tiger's neck.

Erik gave Nadir a knowing look...or more of an I told you so. He nodded and leaned against the counter.

"I'm sure its lovely my dear, now why dont you clean up it's pizza tonight I need to go get it."

She shook her head.

"Oh I cant stay tonight I need to get to an appointment." Erik found it difficult to hide his disappointment.

"Where? Nadir could drive you." He offered.

"Nonsense..I'll walk, I'm going to be looking at apartments thanks to you I went over my original goal so these cheap ones I found are perfect they are right by the bus that drops off down here and picks up all night.

He frowned then.

"The roseidas?" He asked but already knew.

"Yeah those."

"Christine you cant move in there." He said softly.

"Why not? They are in a safe enough area."

"He designed them Christine they are made for those of us that look the most human but retain the most power. They are to blame for sudden earthquakes in that area. Easily fixed but easily broken down one good incident and a piece of rock could come crashing on your head, one of them could withstand it..." Nadir explained.

She sighed.

"That's probably why it was so affordable...it was the best location I had too." There were in fact other places in the cheap side with demonic architects around but they seemed to get further and further and further away.

"Dont be discouraged I know a place you could stay to get out of your father's house you could even save more for your own place later to make sure you dont end up losing it." He went on.

She smiled.

"Really? Where?"

"Here."

She paled as she shook her head.

"You're not supposed to offer your bosses home..." she said with her hands on her hips.

"Actually it was his idea he has something to discuss with you that may make the easy commute worth it. After you finish the mural you dont need to answer now." He said as Erik sighed.

She glanced at him.

"Why?"

"You dont need the distraction ignore him trying to make me sound like a creep. Just take your time, finish the mural and I'll tell you all about it."

"Does that mean if I do I should get used to seeing you in the buff?" She teased.

"Only if you wish to." He said with a wink. She blushed as Nadir sighed.

"Stop corrupting her...I'll call the owner for you Christine..so will you be staying?"

She chewed on her lip before shrugging off her purse.

"I guess so..."

Nadir nodded already on his way out as she turned to Erik.

"Why did you make them that way? Easy to damage...the apartments."

"They are just sturdy enough to hold them that when things break down in get paid to fix them. They don't control themselves everyone is satisfied it's all a circle of business." He replied.

She nodded that was the things worked it seemed.

He straightened up and walked toward her till he was right in front of her.

"Have you thought about what I said?" He asked knowing she had. Back in his element he was plenty at ease as she looked down thinking of Meg's words.

"A bit..." 

"Good then I hope it won't unnerve you should you stay."

"Are you really saying you want me here for easy access?"

He chuckled.

"If I thought you were any sort of easy I wouldn't be asking. We would just be done already." She shivered at the implication and looked down.

Though that was hardly a safe option he settled on jeans again and they suit him far too well. In the front and the back.

As she looked up she caught his gaze.

"Charles..." she didnt get to finish as he pressed his lips to hers. In a moment she was backed up and set on the counter with his arms around her he didnt leave much room for fight.

Which was fine as she found she didnt have any to give. Rather than thinking of how he could have earned that skill with his tongue shot met him. Match she could not though with her arms around his neck she could at least return the kiss. It was one thing to think of her sexual drought and another for a kiss from someone like him to shove it down her throat. She moaned despite herself and he pulled back appreciating her flushed appearance. He played it cool as he could but there was something just not right he hid behind a smirk as he set her free.

"A warned you...good it happened now I didn't want you making up fantasy that I only cared about your talent. If I got something from you..but the book you found was correct for what it's worth. I can just be more patient than my kind if the past." He headed upstairs with Francesca on his heels.

He walked in his room and shut the door to slide down it as soon as the tiger was in view. He swore, surrounded in the onyx abyss that was his room he tried to concentrate. Lovers really didnt get a rise out of him for that granted he didnt care to kiss some women kissed him. There was no state of arousal that made shake like this. Rubbing his temples he dropped his legs. Reaching to unzip his much too tight jeans.

Masturbation did nothing for ones own need of energy but they still got the pleasure out of it. He couldn't have her in such control and it was worse he just knew she didn't know what she was doing. He'd have to pull it together surely if he got used to her this wouldn't be an issue.

At least he hoped.


	7. A little relief

Christine looked up as Nadir walked in, she had been lost in her thoughts for a bit. She hadn't been angry just painfully aware that getting that close to a man like him after a drought was probably too much for her heart. He came back downstairs feeling no less at ease than he had when he excused himself. He moved to grab glasses seeing that Nadir brought soda as well. He looked between them with a knowing smirk.

He adored Christine and would probably always see her as an innocent youth. Though he knew how bad Erik could get he had been so calm having her around. Which hadn't been long but that of course was reason enough to celebrate the way he could switch on a dime with little effort.

He couldn't say he was too worried about what might happen leaving them alone. He wouldn't be able to take sides all she had to do was run to him and he'd separate them...and keep Erik far away from her. For now he kept his thoughts to himself as he patted Francesca's head. Keeping an easy eye on the pair before him ever curious.

....

Nadir took Christine home her apartment was quite a bit smaller Meg and her mother actually lived across the hall. They lived together for some time before the split, Antoinette reasoning her little Meg didnt need to share a room anymore. She used to think she loved her father but knowing about the debt she guessed this was all she could afford.

He waited for her to head inside and waved before taking off. Making her way up the steps she almost went straight home before Meg tossed the door open and yanked her inside the well decorated, though small, apartment. These weren't nearly as cheap as what she thought she might get. They passed the dark coffee table and dropped on the blue velvet covered couch. She smelled the cinnamon rolls Antoinette must have prepared but full from dinner she wasnt so tempted.

"Tell me what happened and dont like skip a thing."

She said bouncing a bit on the couch in her glittery pink pajamas. 

"Meg honestly.."

"Come on you cant tell me nothing changed after he let you sleep over." She said leaning back.

She sighed.

"Not that extremely...he just kissed me.."

Meg gave her look.

"A kiss? That's it he must be preparing you if he's not gay. He'll make you his little desperate slut in no time. Oh I'm so jealous.: she squealed as Christine gave her an incredulous look.

"Did you look at the book i told you about?"

"Yes..."

"Well there is another one filled with information. You just tap the words and it shows you history...learn about his kind well so I can just be excited and not worry about you." Christine rolled her eyes but nodded with a smile to assure her she would.

She moved to stand as the door was thrown open. Meg quieted as her mother stepped in. A stern look on her face she was still a beauty in her own right she brushed her dark hair off her shoulder fixing her eyes on the pair as she moved aside. The light click of her heel telling more of her mood than the pinched look could.

"Christine your father is waiting for you."

She gave Meg a quick hug and hurried out, Antoinette closed the door when she was sure she wouldn't come back.

"It has come to my attention that you didnt show or contact a certain someone. Someone doing more for us than Gustave ever could I might add." She approached her slowly with the step of a much older predator ready to attack.

Meg stood up to speak and was caught of guard as Antoinette backhanded her. Sending her right back down.

"I have given you everything I could and in return my request is very simple. Yet you can't do that. Explain yourself."

She stared at her wide eyed.

"You struck me..." she muttered in disbelief.

"I'm waiting.."

".....Christine might get with him."

Antoinette raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?"

"She met him at the shop, I heard then talking...I noticed his scent from the bathroom...I knew it was.."

"So what? He's an incubus they have many lovers and spouses you will call him and beg for forgiveness. You'll do it now and never miss a meeting again."

"But..."

"No buts, do it, you owe me."

Meg pulled out her phone and waited until she heard the slightly accented voice pick up.

"I'm sorry I think I have the wrong number.....well I'm looking for Charles.." she jumped as her mother popped her in the back of the head.

"The man's name is Erik."

She stared at her wondering why he lied, why she hadn't noticed...maybe a middle name. She guessed.

"I meant...Erik it's Meg Giry I wanted to apologize for not showing up. I was just nervous meeting such an important man so soon after he helped my mother and I." She went on slowly.

"....yes I understand...I'd really like a do-over just drinks something he can leave quickly. If things go alright we can do other things next time. Please?" She asked working her charm as she often did to get her way. 

It didnt work on him but Erik did come to get his phone at least.

"Oh Erik...." she paused as he hissed at her about being too familiar.

He wasnt in the mood his frustration wasnt helping and neither was her voice.

"Yes sir I'm sorry.....what do you say? One drink? Your pick of place....okay alright that's great. Good b...." he ended the call before she could and she looked at her mother who stared at her expectantly.

"He said he'd text me the place and he doesn't want me to call him Erik.."

"You will anyways to show what your place could be as his. Besides Christine doesn't need to know you are speaking of the same man I know you tell her everything."

"But mom..."

"Do I really need to make sure I can kick you out and you lose your father's support?" She asked sternly.

Meg shook her head making her mother smile finally. 

"Good girl, my sweet little obedient Meg, now as punishment you wont be seeing Christine for a bit. I'll know if you leave school to disobey me." She cooed. 

Meg nodded knowing at least she would be without a bruise in a few hours. If he lied to Christine maybe he didnt care you didn't need side pieces to know everything. Yes she was sure that was it she ought to save her sister from that. She wasnt used to it.

"Now let's have dinner."

...

Christine went to the bathroom finding Gustave wasnt there. She paused by the picture they had her a bit young so he was aging but doing fine. He had salt and pepper hair,fixed with a bushy mustache and a near portly shape with green eyes as she got hers from her mother. He could be a little distant but he showed her he still loved her. Sometimes she just thought he was tired.

Of playing happy all the time.

He was still her beloved father though, he left a note saying he was going out for a drink. So she guessed Antoinette just wanted to talk to Meg. She continued to the bathroom, unlike their art filled apartment theirs was filled with used furniture and barely working appliances. The stained carpet long since needed to be replaced and the white but yellowing walls needed a fresh coat of paint. She thought about leaving this place and how she would happily help out where she could.

After a cold shower she pulled her clothes out of her suitcase, the best drawer and heard him coming in.

Peeking out of her room where she meant to settle on her mattress. Her smile faded as he closed the door with slumped shoulders. Sniffing slightly.

"Dad?" He jumped turning toward him.

"Oh sweetheart...I didnt know you were back."

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head.

"I'm just tired honey how was painting?" He asked walking to their mostly bare kitchen.

At least they had food, and other bills were taken care of.

She tried to keep an upbeat attitude but the rent here was a lot it was hard to save up sometimes. She knew her father wanted to see her go, to have more in life but he would never leave himself while he had Antoinette. At least for now if she left he would have to come with her if he couldnt pay on his own.

"..why dont we look for a new place together?" She tried anyways.

He sighed preparing the water for tea.

"We've been over this, this is home for me but you can do better."

"I dont want to do better without you.." she muttered.

He looked up before turning away from her saddened expression.

"Did I ever tell you why it's...actually sad how much you look like your mother?" She cocked her head.

"Sad?" 

He nodded.

"We got a point where your mother only ever looked at me like she hated me. When you look at me like you're worried, or frustrated..or genuinely happy to see me I wonder why. Then I remind myself you aren't her which makes me feel a little guilty and very sad." He said gently.

She bit her lip, she hadn't seen him drunk much but drunk or sober he never mentioned this.

"...Oh.."

"Dont be down my dear, I love you, you are your father's little princess and always will be the light of my life..."

He walked past her setting a timer for the pot that he took with him to the bathroom. It was louder than the weak shower. He patted her shoulder.

"But?" She asked quietly.

He kissed her forehead.

"But...I hate your face..you'll find something without me wont you?" She nodded biting her lip as her breath caught in her throat.

She smelled the whiskey in his breath but then...alcohol induced honesty was still it's own form of truth. He had of course long sense moved all of the pictures with her mother to storage save for the one Christine hid in her pillow.

In the bathroom he sat on the floor after flicking on the water.

She was a lot better off without him, that much he knew.

"Now she wont be sad."

......

The next few days heading to the end of March then to April's end Christine spent a lot of time at work. Gustave wasnt speaking to her he just seemed to grow more and more depressed. She knew roughly when he went to bed and would at least stop by to keep groceries in the kitchen. They never bought much he ate a little more when she didnt naturally. She asked Antoinette if she would at least spend a little time with him which the older woman seemed offended by as if she was being attacked, blamed for his mood.

She at least did as asked, though Christine hated being alone.

She was dusting the shelves until she glanced toward the counter. The shelves there were once lost in a flood from a busted pipe. She replaced them with more books of demon intrest she wondered if she had a copy. Though she didnt know exactly what to look for she moved to search on her phone, that was typically faster. Finding a human review matching her search words, history and incubus she checked. 

\- a brief history is anything but, that's not even the title in translation. Basically the incubi and succubi of their world are the hoes of the day every day. Though they dont get shamed for it, demons ahead of humans again. They do whatever they want in the name of pleasing a lover enough so that they get what they want if that ain't devotion I dont know what is. What I dont understand is why I cant find any why are they so rare? Do the other demons keep them as slaves. They should share them too.

She trailed off looking deeper not knowing she wasnt alone anymore. 

"Cortana?" He listened to her request amused.

She didnt jump as he slid past her moving with the phantom abilities of his father. Although, she nearly fell out of her chair when the book was handed to her. He grabbed her before she did and she huffed.

"Alnar Aspha Dimade, it doesn't have a proper translation it's just an assumption. Though technically it's an encyclopedia." Erik explained.

She smiled slightly taking it from him.

"Where have you been?" He asked quietly, she wasnt answering her phone, he really had grown accustomed to seeing her in his home.

Frustrated he even accepted Megs offer though left quickly hoping Christine would turn up.

"Charles I'm sorry...I was distracted...I thought I'd ruin it."

"You should have said something."

"I didnt want you guys to worry."

"You had some plan there disappearing I gave you space I thought perhaps I did actually read you wrong. Then you just didnt show up and Nadir suggested you might need space too. I was a bit stuck even though I knew where you were I couldn't prove you wanted to see me. Now you looking up more on my kind...miss me after all?" He meant to sound teasing but he wasnt sure his voice carried properly. 

He missed her, he could admit that to himself and he hoped he'd get a yes.

She smiled slightly.

"I did, Nadir and Franny too." He smiled satisfied.

"Why dont you just come over then? Just for dinner you look exhausted." He said looking her over.

"Its not all the comfortable here I turn off the heat or air conditioning when customers aren't here I'd rather keep busy." He frowned.

"You're not sleeping here are you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I didnt want to waste money going to a hotel...when I thought the roseidas were safe I thought of crime rate only...and I realized I needed a better goal." She moved to stretch the blanket she bought was nice but the breakroom floor...not so much.

"Something happened at home didnt it?"

She shrugged but found herself telling him what Gustave said. He remained quiet and calm but he was seething. He could only take it personally _her _face was hated? Gustave was lucky he didnt know him. Unlike him she had the face of an angel but she never mentioned any friends she was always so taken with work. He never thought of her alone like him. At least in those years it was the hardest.

"...he wouldn't even acknowledge me until j said I could bring some stuff here. Then my sister has been avoiding me. Shes always been so different from me in every way..but she made time for me now she's turned against me it seems." He stared at her he could hear the ache in her voice but she didnt shes a tear she was trying to hold it all back.

"I just remember all the stories and fun of remembering her he insisted I love her, and remember her. It was sort of a shock he could even speak I'll of her. It's like it was all an act for me and he just couldn't keep it up anymore" he shook his head then she reminded him a little too much of himself and it drove him mad.

He carefully touched her shoulder, already feeling a little out of sorts. Considering, he had only ever receiving a hug from Nadir and it had been years since he allowed that.

"Come here." She glanced at him before leaning against him, his cologne had a cinnamon scent to it light but natural as it could hope to be.

It was soothing,feeling his hand in her hair. 

"I wish I could whisper sweet nothings of understanding but I dont know him to speak on it. Though I can say if he's never been like this...even if it's wrong maybe he just had some hard feelings against your mother part of the time and he took it out on you. With space you can recover from that. Dont let it consume you..assume and accept it's not your fault." She looked up at him as she could as he spoke carefully.

Not that he had the first clue about healthy families he just didnt want to watch her in her misery. Like he would have gotten.

She smiled a little wider and nodded.

"Yeah...you're probably right..."

"Though for the space to continue..I cant ignore you sleeping here. Nadir and I have some work to do and though we'll be at home at night and early morning it wont be what Francesca is used to. I say that so you dont take it the wrong way when I offer you a room." He said rather quickly.

"...so...tiger sitting?" She asked, amused.

"Exactly, I cant speak on your sister either since you're practically as secretive as i am but I'm surethat will blow over too, a couple weeks that's all." He added as she smirked she hadn't really thought if it but she didnt really talk about Meg part of her thought she had enough men of her own.

Shaking the thought from her head she stood up pulling from his embrace.

"I only ask you dont bring anyone up."

" of course not...but okay I'll keep an eye on Francesca." He nodded satisfied.

"Good...we have a meeting so if you're closing we can drop you off."

"Uh yeah let me get my bag." Still seething inside he was just glad he got her to see reason. He would have to have Nadir talk to her father.

Hopefully talk some sense into him even if he was glad she would just be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you may wonder why I didn't write out Meg and Erik's scene. I did it on purpose I'll think of something for them but remember he has no connection to her so I left out what would be pointless to him generally. I have plans..


	8. A little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay things are going to see mild not good with this stuff as you will tell. Though just in case my ability to detail these things properly comes back upped rating.

Erik wasn't there long but told her where to drop laundry and what food to feed Francesca. Like any demon she could really eat anything but unlike them she had an allergy to strawberry, artificial was fine but no real ones that is they still kept them as a reminder of what she is not allowed to eat. Though naturally she wasnt stupid she was sick once and wouldn't touch anything with one of them glaring back at her. He didnt think he really needed to give her much of a run down but he enjoyed her company until Nadir called and said he was back.

Erik moved to leave she stood by the door preparing to lock it behind him even if no one would be buzzed up. He paused at the door before turning to look at the face that haunted him. He truly found it hard to stay agitated when he allowed the space but that didnt mean it felt good. If he wasnt screwed up he could blame his nerves there entirely on his subrace of demon. Though for her the haunting was In a much more complimentary way.

She smiled as she casually touched his arm.

"Thank you again Charles...I'll be painting forever to repay you." It mattered more...not that she hated being alone but that he could just blindly choose to be there for her.

Even when she convinced herself he wouldn't be, that, felt good especially after her time in her store.

"You really wish to repay me?" He asked.

"Of course with what I could..." he silenced her pulling her close for a kiss. He missed that too. He wondered if it was shameful for one like him.Not long or particularly deep less he give into every urge he felt right then.

As he pulled back she bit her lip.

"I'm not mad at you, I should have ignored the concern and just come heard from you if I pushed you. But I wont make that mistake again, so dont just disappear and cut me off." He spoke firmly, though she felt there was more there than he would say, his eyes were wild for a moment before she nodded. Satisfied he released her and patted Francesca's head before heading to the elevator leaving her alone.

She sighed.

"Guess I'll take care of my laundry then how about a snack?" With an affectionate growl she lead the tiger through the penthouse. Thinking she might just be in the mood to paint after all.

.....

Late that evening both Nadir and Erik returned. Nadir was feeling frustrated after the meeting Erik told him what happened. That just wasnt like Gustave but if he wouldn't talk to him there was nothing he could do. He moved toward the kitchen seeing the light was on.

"She must have forgotten it." Erik said hardly concerned.

Nadir shook his head.

"I used to do that when I stopped by and she wasnt there. Always at a friends house or out busy with some activity. It meant dinner was waiting." He smiled seeing the covered plates she left, through the plastic wrap he saw the mixed veggies and potatoes next to the sliced roast beef. Even leaving biscuits behind, It was still warm as if she'd finished not too long ago.

Erik examined him such a tender memory though he wasnt surprised the elderly man still remembered the first tim Erik trusted him enough to sleep near him after a bedtime story. He smiled then.

"Guess we should eat it then." Erik said.

"And clean your plates too, no leftovers." She called actually startling the tired pair.

She peeked put of the tent with a loose smile. Nadir looked over with a smile as they thanked her she just moved to the kitchen to grab a drink for them.

Nadir was glad she chose to come he worried about her. He almost thought she'd be gone and back in her shop. Saying good night she went to her room and decided to look at the book. Though she wondered if any of it would be in English. She had heard of what they called the old tongue but while a few phrases were still used it was only taught to the point that it existed.

Flipping to the index she looked for his kind. As she touched the frail pages the characters she couldnt read melted to what she could. Ever careful she absently thought that they really considered everything with their creations. The pages turned to another index solely for her current curiosity. Some of the titles were silly even to her finger play...favorite pose for sex toys...buttplay. with a blush she wondered why these were specifics.

The pages flipped on their own as if in her mind.

-these demons were not pets but prized possessions. Though they hail from our greatest leader offering abilities beyond that of sexual pleasure and the like. They were weakened, as the universe demands balance they cant truly have both no matter their existence. One can be powerful or rule the body with the lightest touch.

Variety however, is a thing, it's not guaranteed that one cant love or be faithful. They have values too, but as they are conditioned habits are hard to break one may find themselves ready to back off. Should they find one particularly hard to contain. There is no guide to all simply basics.

She frowned before looking on as another paragraph came to view.

-as for the specific chapter titles basic is as basic is. You dont want to find yourself alone ready to do the one thing that will end in your death. They rely on instinct like any demon sex is survival. Though more common than not the younger generation ranging from ages 20 to 55 or older are very much creatures of contact. You cant expect to hold a hand and be valuable but they lead normal lives with one lover or more.

She waited for the pages to flip again, he was successful seemed so busy. She wondered if the woman he had drinks with took care of him. He seemed to be alright, she had a thought..of demons that retained their ancestors ways if she was torturing him. 

-torture play is very popular among the older crowd that prefer a little more than vanilla sex. Including but not limited to bondage, whipping, orgasm denial and nipple clamps.

She huffed hell it even had illustrations, she felt virgin again.

-sex is sex while many simple minded humans might grow hostile relating butt play and such to homosexual individuals. For them it's just another bundle of nerves...try it out...unless your chicken.

She shook her head pulling her mind from the gutter. She was certain now the book was a demon too and probably a slut at that. 

\- you're rubber I'm glue little prude, _you _were the one who was curious.

She backed up and nearly toppled off the bed as the book all but yelled at her. Though from the echo only she heard it. The melodic voice of a woman caught her. She couldn't recall any lessons on demonic items. At least not like this glancing at the pages she saw line after line appear until a simple drawing of a horned woman came into view.

\- great the first to read me in years and it's a human prude. You put me back where you found me then jerk.

The book closed and she moved to stand not sure if she should apologize or just put it away. Simply because...she had no idea if it was forgiving or would curse her.

She settled on putting it aside as she moved to check on Erik instead he might know 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fine I'm being silly but she is on her own she needed something to answer her questions ....so demon book.


	9. Accidental teasing...sort of

Erik listened to her concern and assured her she was fine. He sensed the book was calling out to her. He didnt know why but he did know from his own studies that had he made a mistake she would already be dead. Nadir still took a look for her it had been some time since he saw such a text. Though he kept it while assuring her Erik had a skill for these things.

There was little else to do than sleep, and it came slowly.

.....

_"dirty freak...nasty...devil's child cursed forever."_

_The spinning offered expressionless masks that grew louder and louder. Taunting and teasing giddy over the rise they got out of their target. Who their target was, was unclear, only bruised and cut arms flung back trying to block rocks and the like thrown wildly. They began to sing in the most horrible way_

_A mix of tormented means and screams echoing against the wind._

_"You may be distorted-ugly baby of sin-you may disgust all who choose to come in- you wretched pathetic useless waste. What devil went mad...enough to to make you?" _

_The taunting stopped as the disembodied arms shook more, until they were held down._

_"Be glad someone wants you little freak.." the words faded, darkness falling leaving only a mirror that shattered at first glance._

_...._

Christine sat up with a wave she was tumbling off the side in a moment. She pushed herself up and looked around confused. This wasnt her room she backed up slowly realizing she stood in Erik's room he was still asleep thankfully, she couldnt remember coming to his bed but that was the least of her concerns.

What an awful dream she hurried to door colliding with a couch she hit the floor. Erik sat up startled by the noise he saw her on the ground as she rubbed her temples.

"Christine...?" She sighed.

"Ugh dont mind me I must have wandered in here in my sleep. I'm sorry go back to sleep." Embarrassed she ignored his call to wait and went back to her room she almost closed the door until she saw Francesca in view.

She smiled slightly as she moved to sit on the floor. She licked her face as Erik came into view.

She didn't look at him just absently stroked Francesca's head.

"Christine..?" She shook her head.

"Its just a nightmare...I used to get them and crawl into my dads bed. Been a while."she muttered still tired from the late hour.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked carefully.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I cant it's already gone.."

He nodded slowly as she glanced at him.

"I am sorry it wont happen again." He shook his head.

"Its okay to come to me if you're frightened." She sighed.

"That isnt something you owe me."

" I know....come I have some tea that'll help you sleep." At Francesca's nudge she moved to stand and walked toward him wondering if she was crazy. He seemed to try so hard without feeling her up despite his supposed nature.

Perhaps she should have slept with him already. She didnt know if it was exhaustion talking or desire she just hoped to bury.

At least until she could get control of it. 

....

Over the next three days she had been spared more nightmares. She really didn't see much of them during the day. Though seeing her struggle Erik felt the need to rush back when he could, just in case. Nadir found it endearing not knowing, as expected, how much it effected him to see himself in Christine.

He thought of some of worse nights alone and knew when the day needed to be done. Nadir dropped him off to finish one last thing for the night it was fairly late but while Nadir had grown used to sleeping at night there were times when his original nocturnal ways would return. Great for work involving other non humans not so great for daytime business with humans of questionable morals.

He made his way up stairs the elevater ride seemed slow. At least in his current mood. As the doors open he heard the splash beyond the glass and went to see if Francesca was playing carefully. He hadn't expected to see Christine there. He thought to show her how to order something without having a delivery. They would send it up through the dumbwaiter that they sent clean clothes up in. She had ordered a few clothes, as what she had was limited.

One of which was a white bikini she was laying on a lounger as Francesca tried to splash her. She rolled over giving a very nice view of her bikini bottom. She huffed with an obvious laugh though the tiger's enthusiasm won out and into the heated pool she went. She leapt from the pool in something of a victory leap as Christine swam to the coughing a bit just to splash her back, he was quite sure the tiger stuck her tongue out.

Until she noticed him.

Shaking his head he moved to open the door slightly this was doing him no favors. Christine looked over as he leaned in and made her way over to him. Perhaps it should have been graceful though as his body grew a bit too uncomfortably hot it seemed to be an audition. Under her usual clothes he could see she had a healthy curve she didn't need a bra to make anything pop. Unlike Meg who he remembered showed up scantily dressed with nothing to offer.

At least to him, he was very particular there.

"I hope you dont mind.." he shook his head quickly.

It was no different than those shirts she slept in that rode up on her when she dozed on the couch. The shorts she wore that clung he grit his teeth it was very different. Which made him very aware of the desire she pulled from him. He looked down at her appreciating the curve of her cleavage he swore inside who was tempting who here. He did want her..wanton but it was going the other way around and his patience was wearing thin.

"Not at all....Nadir said he..watched the book enough. Its harmless."

She nodded.

"Guess I'll take a look later....are you going to get in?" She raised up on the edge a bit, he wondered if there was any trust there.

Or if she was really just fucking with him as she climbed out. Really disinterested Francesca stalked by jumping to eagerly answer for him with an enthusiastic push knocking him forward and into the pool taking Christine with him. She shook off and darted in side as Christine left the door partially cracked. They came up and Erik swore.

"That damn cat I swear I'm sending her to obedience school fuck." He was just glad he had taken to tying his mask tight enough that such a thing didnt loosen it. 

Hearing Christine laugh he gave her something of a dirty look. Though it faded as she came closer to put her arms around his neck. It was something of a strange feeling that had been on her mind. It wasnt strange to desire him no he was the only man she spent time like this around her male customers...some of which came knowing Meg might stop by..were different. It was just strange how quickly it became more of a tug than a nod to the fact she was too young to be used to her drought. She gave his lips a gentle peck before pulling back. This close she felt his erection meeting her thigh

"Dont look at me like that...you do it too." He had in fact done it when he could always leaving before he was tempted to go further. He shook his head.

"I just realized this isnt an even playing field...tomorrow Ill have Nadir bring you by my other place of business...ill be in charge there." He moved away tugging himself out of the water. He really couldnt handle being out of control.

He was losing his touch. 

She cocked her head wondering what he meant, thinking of the book she wondered if if was some sex club...bdsm or otherwise. She hopped out to grab a towel so she could snag it. Why did control matter so much to him?


	10. The phantom by night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while I kept pointing it out I wasnt sure Id take this route or let enough be enough and let him beg for what he wanted. Cause he wasnt going to hurt Christine with force. Now you may like it or hate it something inbetween but I hope you'll read it cause its happening.
> 
> Edit: the page wouldnt load so while I thought it wasnt working it was saving multiple copies. I got rid of them but still weird.

When she let the last customer out Christine spotted Nadir waiting by a different car usually he used a black one, this one was red. She opened the door to let him in somewhat admiring the sleek design. While her book, Alanis as she moodily introduced herself, was fairly all knowing she had general answers. Saying it could be what dhe thought or some other venue but whoever would escort her there would do so in red.

It could hide in plain sight, she said many demons came from those that couldnt see red. So for those that could now it was a sign there was something secretive, or the more mature edge was going on. Their red light district easily over powered anything humans had. She bit her lip as he smiled.

"Come now you know you wont be in danger."

"But something is going to happen to me if I get in that car?" She asked lightly.

"Only if you wish it, there are two masks for you you'll see which to pick." He explained.

She backed up to grab her purse and came to lock the door. She could have said no and just returned to the apartment she knew that but the rest of the lesson made her curious.

The book...she...Alanis said that he could have been the youngest or smallest of his siblings. Then he could have met more struggle than he could handle. There was no inbetween for them dominated or in charge it didnt matter. She felt like he took it personal as if she ought to give him what he wanted, she found she could want the same. If he needed control fine. She wondered if that hadnt gotten in the way if he would have just taken her in the pool.

She sighed, knowing what she knew and her agitating celibacy she was far from a slut. Though she gave herself a hard either or lecture in her mind. She didnt think he needed her sure if he needed it so desperately as was his way there were others. She just didnt want there to be which she figured was stupid but the thought was there.

After all if he didnt get anyone else she couldnt even say...young or not...if she would be able to keep up with him. She shook her head Alanis warned her it came with the territory of gaining interest in his particular type. You either prepared yourself or ser yourself up disappointment which she didnt care to do.

....

The building he parked out was coated in darkness from the dark stone to the shadows cast. There was a touch of red but it couldnt reach it. She looked at Nadir having chose the black mask that covered her face. According to Nadir it was club policy, after one too many drunken, jealousy fused fights they thought it best to redirect focus.

She could barely see though was grateful when helped up and out. Nadir watched at least a little concerned but he knew she'd be safe with Erik. Asking not questions he took her to the waiting room it seemed to be covered top to bottom in velvet. On one of the cushions sat a woman drinking wine only wearing a half pink mask and high heels. In here under the deep red lights she could see through the eye cover.

"What did the boss say about lounging out here?" He snapped, his voice gruff.

"I can rake my break anywhere I want...now tell me who is this little peach? Must be a first timer right babe?"

Christine blushed though she nodded slowly, the woman squealed jumping up her dark curls bouncing with her.

"Why don't I warm you up?" The balding, masked bouncer shook his head.

"Dont even think about it you know dropped her off she must be taken." She pouted.

"He isnt even our top performer anymore..." she mumbled.

"Yet he still brings in more than you." She flipped him off as he walked over to open the door.

"Well little peach...if he needs any help I'll be here. Have fun."

Christine quickly went after the bouncer with a slow nod she already felt overwhelmed. Nk wonder they were hard to find...they were all here. She had a lot more than curiosity calling her forward. Inside there was a long hallway with various rooms many closed, occupied printed in glitter. While some doors were open, showing rather spotless and plain rooms at least it seemed. At the end she finally heard music and he pushed the door open inside the light was blinding a blue, white mix that pulsed with the music. He offered her a vacuum sealed baggie with special ear plugs.

She opened it and slid them in place immediately it quieted down.

"There now you can hear yourself think, since its your first time go up to the bar and order whatever you like free of charge....there aint nothing we cant make virgin if you cant hold your booze. Don't be proud the club aint responsible for forceful employees." With that he closed the door. 

She looked down at the hand he held and saw a simple double outline of a heart, newbie in the middle. His grip had been just hard enough she didnt feel much but she thought she felt...something. she walked forward looking over the various cushioned seats with couples...groups feeling up against one another while the rest danced. Looking up she saw the cage dancers and on the flat screen she saw a blond stripping near the pole.

Female dancers delivered drinks in outfits made of lace and silk, while the males had backless chaps. She didnt know where he would fit in here. The sophisticated architect, caring friend...protective owner. Though she knew as the cliche went it was not wise to judge a book solely by its cover. She just didnt know what else he was like. However it didnt bother her. She could blame that on the overwhelming feeling she got just being in the room. 

She walked forward carefully where she spotted one of the bartenders free aside from the couple close to losing themselves on the stool. There were four altogether two guys one with nipple piercings the other with a detailed tattoo on his toned chest. The women matched in slutty school girl wear. Not by her judgement they simply didnt cover much of anything.

She sat down in front of the free one and ordered a White Russian, preferably virgin. She felt airy enough without getting shitfaced. She knew she could as she didnt really drink. When she went out with Meg she would try anything she got to appease her sister but she never had her own drink. As he sat it in front of her she almost moved to grab her wallet until he took her hand and motioned toward the stamp. She felt out of place in skinny jeans and a midriff...she was practically dressed for a holy night compared to them. She felt a little embarrassed by it, but then she didnt know what to expect and she wasnt going to go home and dress as though she were open for business.

She didnt know where Erik was she wondered if perhaps he was one of the cage dancers. They had a similar build, in fact most of the half dressed men had the same build. She could see why it was something to appreciate.

"Ladies and gents its about that time to switch give your bartenders a kiss and bet on who takes the cage tonight!" The announcer called over the intercom.

The cheering began as they jumped over the side while a few dancers came to take their place. She looked over as nipple ring guy sat beside her. She examined his covered face for a moment, solid white without much detail and his black hair braided and resting on his shoulder. The way he sat showed a firm confidence, he did command a room noone dared to move any closer. Her mouth fell as he held a finger up where his lips would be.

He pulled her up on his lap making her straddle him. She shivered feeling him through the leather pants...that was entirely demonic. She couldnt kiss hin but she wanted to, a wig was hardly any fun to play with and she wasnt even sure she was allowed to touch him. So this was his control at least to her.

He still felt out of sorts and he only knew one way that was meant to help. He didnt get much time to consider where he would take her, there was no way he was sharing her body with greedy onlookers. Though he gave her sides a generous rub. It was always a lot to take in for those that werent his own. Still...much to his frustration she was still winning out. He didnt want to lose his body to another, not even hers.

She looked down absently running her hands over his nipples. It was a light sensation he thought he wouldnt respond to anymore. Though his twitching cock said otherwise. Clearing his throat he got her to look at him as she stopped.

"I didnt know you had these.."

He shrugged.

"Only here." She was surprised she heard him so clearly. He rested his head against her chest. There was that odd shame again.

He wanted her here just to see the other side of him now he was left wondering if it was too much for her. A curious stroking was one thing what about after. He hated this feeling though it was a little better feeling her arms around him.

"What the fuck is this??" He didnt startle noticing the scent. 

Though Christine looked unsure examining the pale beauty in a feathered mask. Only a bedazzled bra and thong to hide the rest. He sighed.

"What do you want Dove?" He asked.

"Who is this? And why is she on you? You're mine!" She snapped.

Christine glanced at Erik as he chuckled.

"Yours? That's cute weird i would invite her if you're already here..unless of course you dont mean shit to me." He finished with a slight growl. She stamped her foot.

"Get off of him bitch." Christine felt a shiver she couldn't explain as she smiled.

"What for? He doesnt want you up here." 

He was quick supporting Christine who with little thought wrapped her legs around his waist as he stood to block her from jumping. Another set of arms wrapped around her as he did. A man bare save for his green mask.

"Enough Dove, the manager already warned you. Just because you want someone doesnt mean you get a say in their business."

She kicked his shin and stormed off as Erik set Christine down...though he didnt want to. Her warmth alone was speaking to him and he couldnt be shamed over it.

"Z.." he smirked.

"So who is this doll Phantom? Duchess told me _he _dropped her off here." She glanced up at him, phantom as a stage name...it suited him.

"...Angel...this is Z i suppose he's a friend of mine."

"That's cold...nice to meet you...in a normal club I'd stay and chat but even after her fits we separate group a and b." He said giving a knowing look to Erik as she smiled.

"Yeah yeah we're going.." he took her free hand as she grabbed her drink and pulled her through the dancers.

Past the stage and behind some dark carpets out of sight he pulled his mouth piece out of the way. As she pulled her ear plugs free he lead her past a few more rooms and into one with his name on it. Inside there was a vanity, a closet and a large bed.

She pulled off her mask as he looked at her.

"I didnt think you'd be a bartender...i thought you might be a dancer..."

"I used to be, escort too...thought lately when i have time to come just being here is good enough. At least for a while." He explained.

"So...that woman..Dove?"

"Luciana...shes been attached to me for a while ever since her father died." He spoke quietly she could hear some emotion there.

"You were close to him?"

"Something like that....aside from Nadir he was the only father figure I had. Makes it hard to decide how to deal with her. Even with Nadir handling quite a bit I still have things to do but i pulled back here so she would take a hint I wasnt for her. Nothing seems to work." She smiled slightly at the innocent relationship though it faded for Luciana.

"Was Giovanni a friend of Nadir's too?" He looked up suddenly.

"No they never met...how did you know his name?"

She shook her head.

"I..it was just a sense..." he stared at her.

"Are you certain you're really human..?" She only smiled.

"Of course.." he shook his head and walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

"Disgusted yet?" He asked hoping to quickly change the subject and keep it that way.

"No...I know what you need...I just..." she trailed off and he smirked.

"Kiss me.." she didnt comment she just leaned forward as asked.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah cliff hanger...i have work so I dont have time to write it out like I want. Though maybe its time for this to earn its rating.


	11. Touch me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this may be painful I'm already bad at these scenes and I'm rusty so you can skip down past it, it doesnt take up the whole chapter. 
> 
> Skip to once couldn't be enough  
Also more changes.

Erik finally had her back lost in another kiss he couldnt shake that feel of nerves but it didnt effect his arousal. He told her simply he didnt use this room for anyone else. It was his place away from people before he was ready to go.

He didnt know if she believed him but there was little he could do aside from assuring her. She was overwhelmed but aware enough to agree. She moaned under him as he suckled on her neck she tipped her head back. The way the bed was faced she caught sight of their reflection in the mirror and reached up to pull his wig free. He felt her running her fingers over his tightly bound hair. He tensed for a minute until he found she left the band of his mask alone.

He wore a slimmer cloth like one under his work mask tied into his now high ponytail. It had a cloth feel but of he removed one mask it was hard enough to jide his worse behind. She could touch his face and know nothing else but it's deceptive cover.

"Christine..." he muttered huskily she shook her head.

"You want the mask..i want your hair free.."

He smirked.

"Is that you admitting you have a hair fetish..?"

"As close as you're going to get." She said, flushed as he held none of his natural power back.

He pushed up to carefully release more of his hair. It had been an unfortunate marker for him, well...another one he had yet find someone who liked it something about the hair color on one of his kind. He never understood or cared to research. He would rather people grow used to his hair than brave them with his face instead.

The last thing he needed was another reason to be self conscious.

He dipped down again to capture her lips though it was short lived. He couldnt stand this anymore he had to move her a bit to free her of her clothes though she wrapped her legs around his waist firmly he got nothing else but a view to appreciate in her matching purple bra and panties...until his pants came off.

Though at this point they were simply in the way.

He paused for a moment unhooking his belt shoes long since kicked off admiring the view. Her laying spread out, with what appeared to be a halo of hair, tip of her pinkie between her pinked lips, as she stared up at him expectantly. Shifting to slide his cock free she moved her pinkie to bite her lip instead. She had seen him once but it was different naturally seeing him aroused in all his glory. There was little time for fooling around then it was sometimes fun yes but his kind only needed the air about them.

Pulling her panties free he could stare down at the light folds only a touch of dark curls above them. Saying she had a bikini wax recently enough. She was wet and ready for him she blushed as he slipped between her legs again. He had a healthy erection, long and thick shaft with a twitching head. Nothing like pornos that made her question how they work but she almost felt bad knowing he was much larger than her first.

He smirked rubbing his head against the slick folds. Swallowing his own moan. He was still pit of control but thoughts like that in the moment were loud and clear. His ego safely stroked he let it go and pushed in, carefully. Practically virgin he wondered why she never bothered with another but was glad to take over. She arched under him as he unclipped her bra that thankfully unhooked in the front.

She let him thrust freely making a show of massaging her somewhat tender breasts. Though erotically so with a hard tweak of her own nipples he was lost in the view as she cried out his name with each thrust. Going on instinct...faster slower, harder, deeper he panted with her encased completely in her core he almost grunted to tell her his actual first name. He gripped her hips tightly as she let a particularly deep moan. He bent to kiss her again knowing it wasn't her, but him.

She clung to him nearly clawing at his back, slipping his tongue in her mouth he tried to dominate feeling very much like it was too late.

She had some control there too.

Frustration and generous patience left it a short run though it seemed much longer. Never the less as he released with her shifting to his back to let her ride him he quickly found once couldn't be enough. 

.......

The next morning he seemed to check back in, he had taken her from the club. After hearing from his technical boss that she perhaps released a little too much energy to share. Unnerved he moved quickly she had dozed off but he woke her at once so she could get dressed. Aside from simply being good it was a draining move that way she was dressed and out in the same breath. She'd be fine tomorrow when they were home he took her to bed, his. 

He didn't know what she thought of him but it had been a little much for him. It was entirely unnatural and though he didnt say anything Nadir only laughed. Settled next to her he was sure he slept a bit but he was kept awake a go or a few more was usually enough for him. If she hadnt been exhausted he would have just kept going.

Perhaps it was true that he was growing out of his natural instincts. Though he wasnt sure she could even handle that. He knew when they got in bed how long it had been and that he wasnt the only one at a limit. If she just had unreleased desire would she even be happy he took her to his room? Agitated by these new unknown feelings he laid that way in and out until he saw Francesca stir on the floor. He didnt knock but Erik knew who was. He slid put of bed and went to the door it was still pretty early yet.

Nadir stood on the other side.

"The meeting." He said softly.

He had forgotten really, he didnt take the new clienta seriously. The idiot that would soon be in charge flaked out on too many meetings. 

"Yes Im coming i need to get ready..leave some breakfast for her will you? I'll set an alarm so it doesnt go to waste." Nadir smiled giving him a knowing look as Erik huffed flipping off. He tried not to laugh and waved Francesca over so she could stretch her legs. 

After a late dinner she was normally good for a while so there was only one he needed to prepare a meal for. He looked down as Erik closed the door. He knew how off..broken he was and he knew his dear Christine might be over her head but with the pair he also knew they were just what the other needed.

It didnt take long to get ready and fix her alarm, he glanced at her. A peaceful bundle in his bed. He wasn't able to tell if it was a mistake...if he was setting himself up for failure by bringing her here when it could just be a fling. Though he didnt want it to be, this was his livelihood but she brought out far more than he was accustomed to. He bent down near her to kiss her forehead absently in case he didnt get another chance to do it.

Before he moved to leave.

...

Dazed Christine woke up a bit later hitting the snooze button before laying back down. It only took a moment for her to shoot up color flooding to her face as she remembered the nighy before. She moved to get up as the door opened. She didnt know what to say to him or what they were even doing. Nothing she knew after all he just needed it, still she didnt think that way. She was very certain he ruined her for other men. She'd never find one better, Francesca looked in and she sighed.

"Franny..." the tiger cocked her head as she walked over to make her way downstairs. 

She was relived to find herself alone, Francesca nudged her leg to get her in the kitchen. She smiled slightly seeing pancakes and eggs waiting for her next to two chocolate muffins. She was soon aware she was starving. Was that really sex with them? A damn marathon that left you wanting more it all seemed quick but he made the most of every position.

With a sight she unwrapped the plate before patting Francesca who nuzzled her. She would have to paint and maybe get some fresh air today.

"Guess it's you and me till I go to work..." she seemed to purr affectionately, fine with her.

She put some time into painting thinking she would be done soon she used a decent chunk but still most of wall was free she almost considered extending the mural but decided against it. On her way out she left some food for Francesca. Downstairs Rio called her over as soon as she came into view.

"I was asked to tell you to sign out...Nadir was concerned about a Luci something looking you up. Though he said one of them would call me if they saw her and that if they didn't that you were safew to leave." He said as if proud he remembered it all.

She smiled slightly at the consideration, though she wondered why it was an issue on Luciana's end. She knew what Erik was Christine didnt think he would tie himself to anyone. She ought to get over herself. Still she signed out and texted them to let them know she was opening the store for a bit.

Leaving unsaid words in her mind.

She wondered why he told her he was Charles when he hated that name.

.....

With a sigh Christine mopped up where a women had spilled her coffee. Its like she just couldnt wait to get out of the store and just wasnt paying attention. It had been a busy day and only for a few hours yet. She looked up seeing a white limo pull up. She grinned as Meg hopped out and nearly squealed dropping her mop seeing who came out after her. The pale blond had bright blue eyes and a neat gray suit as he held his arms out. She ran out and over to him, as he held her close he frowned slightly noticing what Meg did but they smiled as she looked at them.

"Raoul! I'm so glad to see you!"

He smirked.

"I'm glad i thought you might have forgotten me."

"As if I could, come in come in I'll make coffee." She hugged Meg too as the three wandered in.

It had been some time since they saw one another. They hadn't really grown up with him but he was a long time friend. They met at camp as his mother insisted he needed people skills, mostly so he would know how to handle those inferior to him. Gustave couldnt really afford it but it was one thing Meg begged for, for her mother to take care of it. She also liked Raoul as he was nicest boy there, demons preferred coed camps as they allowed the groups to get comfortable with one another.

After camp he was permitted to keep spending time with them as his parents were busy with work. While molding his brother Phillipe to take over the business. She didnt think he would take a shine to Christine and she'd been jealous, yet relieved when he finally left as that meant Christine didnt have him. Only to find out about his going away present. Christine admitted dating him for three years after meeting at fifteen. As close as they were she had seen Meg grow in popularity and just wanted something of her own that wasnt going to be Meg's. Truthfully they hadnt been separated long but broke up on good terms.

Who knew how much she missed him until she realized how much she held back. He expected she might date but catching anothers scent on her pissed him off. A date didnt have to be one you slept with. Still he played it chill for now.

"So how have you been?" Meg asked Christine as she sprinkled cinnamon over her vanilla chai

Raoul cocked his head blowing on his espresso.

"Dont you live together?"

"We havent seen much of each other, I didnt do so well so mom punished me." Meg whined.

Christine nodded as she watched her playing with the dessert topping. She didn't know how she felt about Raoul being back did Christine get him too? 

"Oh I see...yes tell us Christine..what have you been up to?"

"Aside from fucking Charles." Meg added a being cheeky.

Christine blushed.

"Only happened once...well in one night."

"You didnt even come home." She added, much to Raoul's discomfort.

"Of course not...didnt your mother tell you?"

Meg gave her a look.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not at home, dad was upset so I gave him some space."

"Well where the hell are you staying?" She snapped agitated, jealous or not, that she was just gone.

"..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you at his penthouse?"

"Surely not." Raoul muttered.

She sighed as Meg rolled her eyes.

"You are!" She had been banned from seeing Christine but she didnt think her mother would withhold that...guess she was wrong.

"He offered a room to me.."

"I cant believe it no wonder he couldn't hold on."

"Oh Meg please, he was there for me.." like you werent she thought.

"So? You can't just stay with an unmated demon."

Raoul grit his teeth, trying to watch his temper.

"At least without letting your friends meet him...I'm still your friend arent I?" He asked carefully. 

She smiled.

"We could probably have dinner, how long are you in town?" She asked.

"For good." He lied, he couldnt leave now no matter what his brother said.

He would get her away from that bastard if it was the last thing he did. Her smile was worth it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise...lol okay maybe not it probably just seemed I forgot about him. More planned just you know  
.cliffhanger


	12. Prick of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo and bookmark hope you like the rest.

With a sigh and nudge from Nadir Erik tried to pay attention but not only was the meeting dragging. It left bored to tears and Phillipe was to blame the older blond looked like an older copy of his brother. Though his hair was shorter and he kept a mustache, rather bushy his growing gut another difference. Never the less it was no surprise he was leaving the business soon. They came from a rather generic demon family and seemed to bringing back the weaknesses of those long dead. He apologized for his absent brother and went on, and on, and on....and on.

Feeling a bit of nerve spiking managed to distract him further. He knew while it wasnt sexual someone touched his Christine. Tearing his gaze from the other to starr at the stained maroon carpet, or fading gray walls..anything he tried to focus. Just one night and she was his...it was ridiculous but the feeling was there. He had never felt it before and it was overwhelming even for him. He couldn't understand what it was about her but it seemed to get worse ever since he first looked at her. For one like him it was certainly worth taking a deeper look at. Gritting his teeth he moved to stand, cutting off Phillipe.

"I need to cut this short but I'll take the contract, I'll design a mall to your specifications." Phillipe grinned.

"Excellent."

"Of course you know the rule with me." He said in warning.

Phillipe nodded, he heard the rumors his works went through demons and was iron clad. If he was unhappy he would quit and kept every cent of the job. Those that learned to shut up and do as he said ended up with beautiful projects to completion. 

"Good I'll have Nadir handle the paperwork, let's go." Nadir shook his hand and followed behind him.

"What was that all about?" He asked as they neared the elevator.

"I can't concentrate.."

"Because of a certain little artist in your home?" He teased.

He rolled his eyes but couldnt really deny it.

"If you care so much just tell her so."

"It's not that simple I know she's read up on my kind.. she will think I'm messing around with her....don't give me that look. She could also think its too soon you know how humans are I'll scare her off." Hell he acared himself.

He didnt think he was really capable of love sex was simple. No one got hurt just because it happened. Though part of him could admit he was a bit..very bitter..he wouldn't say more than that. Still for him anything with a lot of energy was good sex she was a lot more. He wasnt sure how to deal with it without knowing how she felt about him. If she would let herself feel anything with what she knew about him just from her book. He sighed in frustration, anyone else like him would just take what they wanted for however long and be done with it.

He just couldnt, he tensed as Nadir patted his shoulder he'd been watching his eternal struggle just holding the door open.

"Don't torment yourself like this just talk to her, its not a marriage proposal and it doesn't have to be exclusive. You know how you get with what ifs now that would scare her away." He smiled gently all the same, parent to child no matter the unspoken words.

He sighed but nodded as he moved to get in, one part of that he could handle in theory. Though he felt a jab of possessiveness, he really didnt want her dating around while he figured things out. Even if he thought that was unfair too.

....

When they arrived Christine had returned and was busy painting. Erik almost went right past her until Nadir shoved him forward.

"Christine we are back and we brought take out." Erik gave him a heated look as he promptly stuck his tongue out before Francesca came from behind the counter to join him toward the kitchen.

She stepped out wiping paint on her jeans.

"...I'm getting so close to finishing...I just get so lost sometimes it flies by." He smiled slightly her joy a little contagious.

"Good I'm looking forward to it..." he said simply before she darted off to wash her hands.

He glanced at Francesca who gave him a side glance, he felt out of sorts but when she did that; she sensed more. As if there was some way he figured out what he needed without directly figuring it out. He hated that because he knew she'd keep her distance and let him solve it himself. 

After a quick meal, from one of Erik's favorite Italian restaurants, Nadir left him alone with her . As alone as they would be with him in earshot anyhow. He wasnt sure what to say as she prepared some light tea. She glanced over her shoulder at him her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip.

"You dont have to say anything, I know I was just another notch on your headboard. No big deal right?" He tensed that cut him a lot deeper than he thought the words ever could.

Really hating being so out of control with moods he couldn't even pretend to understand he frowned.

"Hardly, I'm not the sort..I just...." he trailed off catching her gaze again.

'Speak you idiot.'he snapped at himself.

"Just?"

"Wanted to...invite you to dinner nothing has to change if you dont want it to." He mentally cursed himself, she would be his undoing.

He knew it and it stuck.

She turned and smiled, she really wasnt sure what to say either if she were Meg probably just point out she'd do it again. Though he was hard to read he probably didn't come back for more. They had a growing friendship but she didnt think, or rather hoped, it didn't have to change. She just had to keep a level head and remember he only needed sex. What he wanted..yet to be determined.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Great..I was going to ask if you wanted to come out with us." His heart deflated a bit.

"You and your sister?" He asked.

"Oh..well no our old friend came back and he wanted to meet you. I had been happy to see him but it got a little awkward.."

They had been fine until Meg said she would buy a new outfit just to come. Raoul firmly told her not to he wanted to examine him personally. Brushing it off as his old over protective ways she just let it slide. 

He frowned, remembering his agitated nerves earlier.

"Who is this old friend?" He asked suspiciously.

"His name is Raoul." She said leaving out what they used to be his mood wasnt clear but she just felt he shouldnt hear it.

Not yet, the urge was strong, after seeing him today she had missed him he still mattered but he left once she wasnt taking it again. She used to hope for another meeting now she just knew better she already wondered if it had something to do with Erik. She knew he was fine with what they had and it was probably done though she wasnt going to think on that more than she needed to. She felt pathetic enough, and that was without the feeling that they fucked and should be together it was just sex.

She knew she had to look in her book to get answers.

"De Chagny?"

She smiled.

"You would know him...his family owns a lot of businesses." She said with a smile.

"So you'll come?" She added, really hoping that hostility was something that they could squash...it was strange sensing what she did but she chose to play neutral.

He nodded only thinking he could deal with him in one dinner and not have to worry about her straying far. 

"Good..I'll text him and let him know."

He knew she was keeping something from him and it unnerved him as he couldn't just figure it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short but its a filler I admit.


	13. Something of a threeway

Christine managed to get a little more painting done while Erik finished paperwork with Nadir. After she closed the makeshift tent he pushed her against the opposite wall crashing his lips to hers as he held her close. She gasped feeling him rather expertly massage her one cheek at a time giving him a chance to slide his tongue in her mouth. She became very aware of every slick fold pulsing. Just aching for touch, full raw power stabbed at her in specific way reaching for desire turned up to eleven so to speak. He held her there until she needed a breath.

Shifting only to bite her neck carefully while freeing her breasts. She shivered as her bra came next, his tongue easily teasing the sensitive buds to hardened bits as he released her entirely. He could sense her arousal her acceptance of his desires and it was almost enough to make him take her to bed.

Almost.

"Tomorrow I'm free he can come or not just remember where you'll return." As good as they could be ot came with a hard lesson.

He could prepare her in a few swift movements and she wouldnt find relief till he finished. It was something of a perk for him. If they were going anywhere he could hide her mood and keep himself in the front of her mind. He didnt really know him, and he despised him already.

....

The next afternoon they meant to meet for dinner but things changed making it lunch instead. Raoul only said he would be busy later. Much to his annoyance his brother caught him leaving and swore he had work to do. Phillipe was hard to please that way but preferring to do the bare minimum to keep his inheritance he did as he was told...to a degree. They met in a small bistro he glared at Erik the moment he saw him and stood to give Christine a hug. She returned it absently, trying to take in the earthy tones, comfortable padded seats and smells coming from the kitchen but she was beside herself. Since trying to sleep she thought of Erik and asked her book for advice. Alanis only suggested the obvious.

-he is meant to meet a man you knew before and he doesn't know your relationship. He's making sure you don't forget what he's done for you.

Christine thought about the words, it seemed like jealousy she knew it was nothing serious. Though she also wondered if she would just jump inyo bed with him since she slept with Erik. She did read they didn't care to share partners. Waste valuable energies if they came again you were best keeping your legs closed till they got there. She supposed by that she should be offended just on the idea that she should be more though she wasn't. Simply because he didn't promise anything more. Nevertheless she was tired and frustrated and focusing on him, just how he liked it.

"So Charles...I wondered, as a friend why you thought to cement your place in Christine's life." He said frowning as he caught Christine staring at Erik for the third time since they got their drinks.

Just coke, they hadnt given orders yet it was fairly busy and the soda was on the house. 

"He isn't cemented anywhere Raoul he was just being a friend." She said before he could describe their 'relationship' he frowned.

"I see...what are your intentions then "friend"?" He asked.

Erik sighed as Christine shook her head.

"Raoul no need to play at being over protective." She said.

"It's not playing, he's trying to challenge me for you." Erik said.

She cocked her head as they glared at one another.

"What is your relationship with him?" He asked.

Raoul scoffed.

"Oh she didn't tell you? We dated..for three years."

He trailed off as they heard Meg calling for Christine, though Erik only looked at the one next to him. Wishing he knew why she didnt say anything normally his kind couldn't be bothered with those involved the energy wasnt good enough guilt got to them. Then there were those that couldnt handle as much as they thought. Choosing the wrong one over a demon like him. Though he hadn't felt a lack with her he didnt know it was more than a one night stand. He didnt care to be off it felt like a failure. He looked up absently as Meg appeared of course he remembered her but she acted like she didnt know him, for Christine's sake or his je had no clue. They only had drinks..and she reminded him of what little he knew of his mother.

Raoul sighed as a waitress came over he felt out of sorts, he practiced what to say in his head, before coming, driving over, even up to the point he saw them arrive. Still everything flew out the window. He was aggravated just feeling territorial with another man, another demon on his turf. He couldnt be mad at Christine they really had parted on good terms. Something he hoped would push her to wait for him. Seeing he was nearly too late made him want to act out as his brother would say. He couldn't avoid it he still loved her and it made him feel he deserved the ache for abandoning her to keep his inheritance....mostly considering what he inherited from other relatives. 

He just wanted it all at the time and it hadn't included Christine. Which had been wrong he knew it based on his nature. He couldnt even be angry Meg ended up there after all.

He shook his head as Meg nudged him while the waitress tried again to ask what they wanted. Erik took it at a challenge he his her arousal well and shifted to rest his hand on Christine's thigh. She chose jeans but no matter all it took was a little mind over matter. Christine tensed feeling herself teased, she looked at Erik barely registering the world around her her. It felt like he had already worked his hand down her pants to cup her womanhood. She ached in response trying to laugh at something Meg said hoping to ease the tension.

She nearly cried out as she felt the phantom fingers sliding over her bud just barely inside yet somehow exploring every inch. She squeezed her legs together as the fingers picked up speed. She felt the fog but he had her appearing...rather unfazed. Something of a waste for his special talent. He just felt frustrated..she had been so dedicated to little Raoul. That wouldn't do, he continued to tease her until he was satisfied with the wetness that formed.

She took a slow breath until Meg glanced at her.

"Christine? Are you alright?" She asked.

Christine smiled slightly as she looked down.

"Just peachy.." she didnt know what Raoul said after..or if things went well she couldnt say if she was very aware at all.

She just knew she wasnt done and needed more than phantom digits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ole tease...not sure about my next direction.


	14. A wild argument

Lunch ended abruptly to say the least, with a visit to the ladies room with Meg she asked her to just say goodbye to Raoul for her. The firm hand of jealousy gripped Erik all too tightly. He intended to drive them home but ended parked in an alleyway it wasnt the most comfortable and his seat only went so far back but she was petite enough and flexible on top of him. He kissed her deeply letting his hands roam as freely as they could without stripping her he really didnt need anyone else seeing her. She pushed against his chest taking a deep breath as she gave him a heated look.

"You...you did it on purpose." She hissed accusingly as she bit her lip responding to the slightly rougher handling of her breasts.

Favorably, he saw.

"What do you expect?" He snapped, his hardened voice a touch breathy but he could handle it all the better.

"Oh what's the problem?" She asked as he pulled her closer to nip at her collarbone and neck leaving sweet red marks that left a tingle and more for her.

"You know." He groaned fighting every urge to shove her out the car so he could have his way with her on the hood.

He kissed her again leaving little room for comment as he gripped her ass tightly tearing a moan just so from her. She pushed back as he rubbed his aching erection against her as much as he could. Her knees pulled up on either side against him exposing the rest of her promised quite a bit. She arched despite herself.

"I do not...thats so...humiliating.." she yelped feeling a much thicker phantom limb between her dripping lips and groaned tossing her head back. 

As much as she could with him gripping her hair ...avoiding her hitting the steering wheel. He grit his teeth sharing that pleasure as expected it was becoming difficult to stay angry.

"Humiliating...getting pleasure from me..something I've not heard in a while..but believe me I'm used to it. You'll have...to do better than that." He growled losing his composure thrust by thrust.

She whimpered as the pace picked up.

"T...that's not...what I meant...and you know it.." she grunted as he teased her nipples through her shirt.

"Then enlighten me!"

"I just dont want to...do...that in public...."

"You mean in front...of anyone that matters to you..since you already have." He growled feeling the rush to..go deeper.

She cried out.

"Dont be like that....I just mean.."

Thrust.

"That you're ashamed of me.."

Thrust, groan. 

"I am not....ugh...we barely know each other." She panted as he gripped her tighter.

Moan.

"You..humans kill me with that bullshit...as if speed dating..and..blind dated are demon creations." He growled.

Arch.

"What do you want from me?" She cried seeing stars.

Thrust, faster.

"I don't know!" He growled.

They held eachother tightly not minding the noise rhey made in climax he fell back with her breathy on top of him. Phantom could blend with the shadow but a ghost wasnt there. The spreading wetness they shared gave him his name.

"...that's why.."

"Thats why.." he muttered in agreement whether it was solely for his name in the club, or his jealousy, was hard to say it fit either way.

She pushed up just slightly looking at him as they caught their breath. She could tell he was frustrated and feeling far to vulnerable he didnt say a word only glared at her.

"That is why I didnt tell you I knew it would bother you even if we werent connected anymore." She said slowly.

"Christine...one doesnt just break up with a demon...I dont even know what they are they are so mixed for all I know he could be one like me. He wont just give up..and i couldnt claim you if I wanted to. You dont want our council involved." He said absently, mentioning the demon government.

"Why would they care who I slept with?"

"They don't, they care which of us has more influence sex is a thing of business too."

She stared at him but didnt comment, after all Raoul broke up with her he didnt have to matter like that, did he?

"I'm sorry Erik." She finally said.

"I know.."he paused.

He stared at her, the staff knew him as sir and only sir he locked his mail away where it came from he wasnt sure.

"...how do you know my name?" He asked.

"I just picked it up, I dont know I got the feeling you hated Charles but didnt want your name just..available."

He wondered the last time he lost control of his little trick. Unless she had something in her that he couldnt sense. Staring up at her still flushed face tempting him all too easily no matter the effect the phantom limbs had on him they werent a substitute just a little extra. He stroked her cheek, exposed all over again.

He thought, he hoped, he guarded himself better than this all these years. He had been satisfied with the phantom touch a lot longer than real hands on him. Though one nighy with her and it all seemed so lacking. Not as if he was a virgin which was laughable, but as if he settled. It didn't matter too much to his kind, settling was better than risking life force but now it seemed he wasnt prepared at all. The jealousy was fading leaving him to face insecurities rising up again.

He wouldnt say a word about it either.

They shifted so she could climb out of the car, stretch her legs and go back to the passenger side. As she felt another surge though he pretended to be innocent.

"The shower...should be enough."

"You're going to turn me into a slut..."

"You need a lot more lovers than I for that, silly humans and their nonsense." He muttered disapproving as she rolled her eyes with a grin.

Maybe that was realistically true but she was much more used to ignoring these desires than giving in.

"Er...uh..Charles."

"You can call Erik by name in private." He stared straight head seemingly a bit worn out, or properly sated whichever his mind would accept he would be ready again before they got home. 

She gave him a look he didnt even startle himself she wondered if he even realized he referred to himself that way. It wasnt really a big deal in terms of speech, though from her school days she knew there were sometimes more than one demon in front of you when they slipped into that way of speech. She wondered if it was all Erik or if he had another side peeking out.

She didnt know if it should bother her or not either.

If she was over thinking it and he was also showing a creeping of madness that some demons shared with humans. She ought to be concerned she felt, she should give him the benefit of the doubt.

...

After a relaxing bath she felt completely released from his charms even though he did end up joining her. She dried off with another wrapped around her heading to her room when a shiver went up her spine. She sighed and turned as he came out only with a towel on his waist.

"Erik....about this...I realize I havent been as careful as I should have been." He gave her a look drying his tightly bound mask.

"Meaning?"

"Have you ever...gotten anyone pregnant with that trick?"

He chuckled bitterly, darkly she stepped back seeing the unclear look in her eyes.

"Not since I learned to control it and it only happened once." She cocked her head eyeing him. 

"...so you..."

"She lied to herself to convince herself it wasnt true when she began to show she killed herself. You're fine, trust me...never again." He said firmly before nearly pushing past her she almost went after him to apologize the image was horrible but Nadir slipped in front of her a warning in his gaze. A smile on his lips to show he wasnt safe right now but it wasnt her fault.

She felt an ache anyhow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont know if anyone liked the argument but I liked writing it, he's still our favorite disturbed near recluse after all.


	15. A Touchy Subject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing some more...as if you didnt know lol but yeah changes.

Nadir didn't know the details of how Erik lost a child only that he had. He ushered her to her room to give him some space. He wanted to assure he wasn't dangerous...where she was concerned. However he wasnt entirely sure. The man was as close to a son as he had and he thought about it the more time he spent with Christine. That said he kept a closer eye on her just in case and knew he could be difficult he just made so much progress that Nadir couldnt say if he gave him the benefit of the doubt or not. It had been some time since he had seen him get worked up and sense such unease. He still found himself saying he wouldnt mean it. 

Though she didnt know him like he did and he still was missing information. He suggested five minutes not a moment sooner. She pulled her soft pale cotton night shorts on and a loose top to sit with Nadir.

"I didnt mean to upset him.." he shook his head with a light smile as Francesca came to nuzzle her hand.

Having been locked out of Erik's room.

"I know that, he does too he just has questionable moods. It has been a long time since he's been like this I hadnt thought of it. Dont worry though..it's just a sense to warn others away if hes not destroying anything he'll be fine. "

She slowly rubbed Francesca's neck as she looked down not commenting on his violent ways. 

"Does Erik have another side? I mean an actual second demon?"

"He told you his name did he?"

She shook her head explaining she sort of noticed it. Absently mentioning his drop into third person. Nadir smirked but said nothing more on it.

"Well...something like that, the more time you spend around him the more you'll find out. As for speech...well it shows he is getting comfortable around you. He does that at random but it isnt so common now. That is the best option."

She gave him a look as he squeezed her shoulder.

"I just wouldn't call it a second demon but then out of the years we've know eachother there were several we were separated I thought I met him much younger as his kind ages slower but he was still aging at a human rate. We just give a general idea of that. He might know but you can only hear it from him. What you have to ask yourself is not if you can love him either way but if he's your friend either way. What comes later will only come with a clean slate.

If you cant say, leave him alone tonight." She nodded then.

"I understand...you have a way with words." He smirked.

"Or I'm convincing you to take the best route so you dont stress about things out of your control. An ability that fails on Erik...but is effective with everyone else." He chuckled at her huff but her gaze softened as he nodded toward the steps. Had it been the time already? She was a little nervous but stood to go up anyways.

....

Erik was laying on his stomach still bare save for his towel a dim light on by the bed. She never got a clear look. Black was everywhere even the wood was painted. The heavy curtains shielding it all, the only bit of color came from an aging monkey toy resting on his dresser.

"Can I lay with you?"

He shifted a bit and looked at her.

"For what?" He asked quietly, a strain in his voice that made her heart ache.

"Because you're upset."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you don't wish to...comfort Erik? It is his fault she did it." His words and clear frustration showing a touch of youth.

She shook her head as she walked over to sit next to him he stared at her intently as she took his hand. She did, he didn't comment he didnt trust his voice, his mood left him embarrassed and even more frustrated.

"How could you know that?" She asked gently.

"The devil's child always curses others it knows no mercy..I drove her insane."

She gave him a wide eyed look.

"...the curse of beauty and beast in one, the twisted vision in the form of a son...come one come all though h's wild..come gaze upon The Devil's Child..." she shook her head to clear it she hadnt even noticed the words as they slipped out and he ripped away from her.

She covered her mouth as he gave het a wild stare.

"_You've heard of it?_" he snapped incredulously.

"I uh....well in school our last year the professor had a guest who told us about it...it was in psych class...we were studying the behaviours that humans and demons share all we saw was an old faded poster in a language most couldnt read...we thought it was an urban legend...." she spoke quickly avoiding his gaze as he frowned.

"And just who was this guest?" He snapped.

"Javert...he said it was the only name he'd give...but that it wasnt his. I'm sorry it just slipped out..." she moved to stand seeing it seemed worse than the mention of the lost child.

He panicked a bit trying to push it back, the rising mood and he grabbed her wrist carefully. Minding his temper.

"...dont go..if that is all you know you'll never find out what it means..stay with me."

She settled next to him as he laid on his back and pulled her close trying his best to will painful memories away.

It helped more than he expected to have her wrap her arm around him. He turned off the light thankful she was so aware the conversation could go nowhere like this.

.....

_"Mama...can I have something from you?"_

_The dark room lit up with a woman at a table her face not masked but hallowed out._

_"What?" She looked ready to throw her glass at the arms._

_There was a flinch at her tone, like she had actually done it before._

_"Ms....p..perrault said it was my birthday..that you got gifts I..." he trailed off._

_She sighed, knowing she would have to talk to that witch who almost favored the disgusting bastard. Her thoughts echoed through the dark room._

_"So you'd like a toy would you?" He shook his head..from the swaying of the arms._

_He didn't know what that was._

_"Then what...?"_

_"May I....e...e"_

_"Spit it out damn you!" She snapped._

_There was another flinch._

_"Eat with you and papa tonight...?"_

_She laughed then._

_"For someone so "gifted" you are certainly stupid..I'll fill your room with toys to avoid that. Now go away."_

_...._

Christine opened her eyes slowly her chest heavy as she looked over finding Erik gone. She moved to get up and feel for the dark door leading to his bathroom. He sat on the floor staring down he didnt respond to her coming in or sitting beside him. Though up close she saw he shoved some cloth in his mouth and quickly moved to pull it free. He let out a slow choked gasp as if he could breathe but meant to silence his tears.

Humiliated, he didnt look at her as she rested her head on his shoulder and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. They sat in silence until he sniffed in agitation.

"Erik is sorry...this...isnt supposed to be him anymore."

She swallowed the lump in her throat just knowing there was more. More to the reason he felt this way and she kissed his cheek not knowing what that did for him. He slipped against her allowing her to really comfort him.

He almost wanted to say he loved her that there were no words to express what he thought about her coming to him. There were much darker nightmares she wasnt able to see just yet plaguing him. He wouldn't admit it but just this once he would seek solace from her.

....


	16. Sweetest comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you guys wouldnt know but while ot looks like I'm not updating I am just slowing down. Working a little at a time on the chapters now is all.

Christine woke up alone in bed though Erik was still in the room sliding on his suit jacket. She barely caught the white of the mask in her tired gaze. She didnt remember when she mighy have drifted off, or when he would have put her back in bed.

"Are you okay Erik?" He stiffened.

"Yes...go back to sleep its still early." She moved to get out of bed and roamed forward until she met his frame.

How he wanted to turn and hold her but he shook his head.

"Christine...I do apologize for last night and would like to keep what dignity I have left."

She rested her forehead against his back.

"You dont have anything to be ashamed of Erik." He chewed on his lip.

"You dont know that.." she looked up, the darkness was naturally no issue for him and he turned to give her a quick kiss before moving to leave.

It wasnt enough it just had to be he left her in his room and was grateful she didnt follow. It was like being a kid again, a little kindness on a bad night messed him up for the worst. He only nodded to Nadir that he was ready to go before they left. Francesca came out of hiding to run up to Christine. She smiled giving her a light pat before she stretched. Hoping work would clear his mind.

....

Little did she know it wasn't going to be so easy. He stood at the site after instructing his team he was left talking business with Phillipe and Raoul who gave him a heated glare for most of it. As if that wasnt enough Meg stopped by to bring Raoul lunch he didnt really care why he just hated she dropped it off only to come bother him. She looked over his shoulder at the plans despite the fact they were spread out on the table in his trailer.

He shoved her away feeling her hand on his ass..seeing his mother in her gaze. While not something she could help...simply put...

The bitch had to go.

"Get. Out." He growled taking on the authority that at least intimidated her she backed up almost knocking over the trashcan in her rush to get out.

He rubbed his temples he really needed...he stopped the thought suddenly though the feeling was there. Christine was on his mind and it both soothed and agitated him. Nadir came in looking him over probably wondering why she was so quick to run out.

"What's the matter?" He asked closing the door behind them offering soundproof cover..even around other demons.

He sighed and told him about the night before leaving out his nightmares. Nadir frowned.

"So she stayed with you when you were upset..that is bad because?" He sighed.

"It's....it's just too soon."

His back was turned once again Nadir didnt see his pained agitation.

He chuckled.

"Says the man who mocks humans for the same words."

"Thats not what I mean." He said quietly, Nadir cocked his head.

"So explain it."

"I let her close took that company reminding myself how desperate I was...still am clung to her like a crying child unsure of why he is even angry." He snapped.

Nadir's light smile faded.

"You dont think she can handle all of you." It wasn't a question either.

"I know she can't...she has no reason to stay."

She could easily stay locked in her room only leaving if she knew he wasn't around. Rio would certainly help her with plans, she would save up and be out without a word to him, sharing his supposed plans with Nadir the older man found a smile again.

"It isn't easy for anyone to handle new changes when they convince themselves they didnt want or need them. Ask her to move a few of her things into your room have her there some nights and in her own the rest. Grow accustomed to being around and being just barely out of your grasp. Remember it's on you that way you'll see that in fact it's, she has no reason to leave. I knew when you weren't out there yet you were torturing yourself for something. Don't let it be this."

He sighed and glanced at Nadir, a voice of reason, didnt always work when he was at his worst but it helped.

"Perhaps....I could try."

After all she hadn't seen his real face maybe it was okay to think she would stay if she saw him emotional on a different scale. Nadir eyed him concerned for him, though he wouldnt interfere more than he needed to Erik wouldn't see clearly enough of he did.

....


	17. Another bit of need

Laying in bed, surrounded by a flurry of pink and childhood memories Meg cried to herself. Her reflection in her vanity partially covered by a stuffed hippo Christine won for her at an old carnival. Her latest shoes on the floor next to a neat collection of designer shoes she hardly wore any of them as she often traded up. After being pushed aside by Erik she couldn't get Raoul to talk to her. She found men to be hopeless then, she rubbed her temples as her phone went off she tried to get herself together she knew if her mother heard she was upset she would do something about it and she didn't want her going too far.

Moving to pick it up she relaxed seeing Christine's name. She grabbed a glittery stress ball ever the dramatic as she rested against the silk pillows.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meg, want to me at the store?"

She frowned, jealous again for a moment, thinking Erik could find her there.

"How about the mall I want to buy a new dress."

"Kay, see you there."

She didn't ask for details, she knew their favorite mall. Not to mention that Meg would get a new dress for just about anything. Once she bought an entire new outfit from shoes to make up to match the whole piece, just to get her teeth cleaned. Even demons weren't safe from dentists.

She moved to get up, ever since she told her mother about what Christine got her plans seemed to halt. Though she was comfortable again for now.

Though she wasnt here to stop her from going out. She wondered if Erik saw that Christine was too busy if he would back off and come to Meg, she smiled slightly that was their way no relationship with those outside the blood family were safe from it.

She wanted him if Christine got him.

She texted her to let her know she wanted dinner and dessert after from two different places. Something she had in fact done before, it would be her treat. She shook her head. Part of her felt badly for that desire, but not enough to care.

.....

Much later that day, Nadir let Erik out meaning to do some final tasks for him before he went out. Erik never went out for drinks with him, he did drink but he tended to go only until he felt fuzzy and hated being out of control around strangers. He stopped to pick of flowers for Christine hoping she'd take it as an apology not thinking she didnt take his light mood personally. He asked Rio if she was here he was actually relieved to hear she was gone.

He had picked them up on a whim and felt a bit out of sorts trying to picture giving them to her.

He made his way in where she left the television on for Francesca who seemed very interested in the housewives of whatever.

At least she got up to come give him actual notice. He smiled patting her neck briefly before waving her off to go back. He paused seeing a note on the tent. He glanced at it seeing she was calling it done and he could look now.

He pulled the sheet down and paused there were vibrant splotches painting a different forest scene in each. He only looked up as Francesca looked at him expectantly she moved her head before flicking her tail and pointing behind him. Just before turning back to the television. Expecting him to back up. It was a bit of an awkward hall but through the railing you could still see it diagonal from a spot near the kitchen. He moved back he thought how she slected the colors and blended them to make more was beautiful even more so than her shop painting.

By the kitchen his opinion grew they werent wild splotches though at first glance up close it appeared as such. It was a tiger leaping forward from a broken circle that held a good bit of the detail,the wall used to add shape.

He chewed on his lip and asked Nadir in a quick text to come back real quick to see her work he wanted to call her but he wanted to talk to her in person. Just as beautiful as the woman who made it with the voice of angel.

His roses felt a bit plain, he needed black ones for demons, they were easy to grow for the seasoned demon gardener. Impossible for newbies and worth much for the slightest imperfection left them worthless. He knee just the place.

.....

Christine yawned as she waited for Meg to get back. She stood by the door flirting with a waiter it was nearly one she kind of missed these nights out. They were in a plain restaurant the white and blue seemed faded along with the rippling wall paper. Despite the room and old furniture it was clean, and the food was good. She found herself texting Nadir to see if they ate or if they would like something. Even just a dessert.

To her surprise Nadir responded immediately, it was late yeah but she didnt know how long they were busy. Meg looked up from the other cute blond her ease faded seeing Christine texting as she spoke to the waitress next to her.

Meg made her way over almost tripping over her purchases as Christine hadnt bought anything.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"I was getting ready to leave." Christine said, she had been sure Meg would leave with her new friend.

As she had before.

"But I'm still here."

"You dont need to give me a ride, I'm tired, thanks for dinner though." She said lightly with a smile.

"Christine you can go back any time."

"And the time is now."

Meg pouted as she grabbed her purse Christine waited for the order and moved to hug her.

"Love you sis have fun."

Meg watched her leave for an ordered ride no longer interested in a hook up.

She was going to him..

"Slut." She muttered bitterly.

Jealousy was a helluva thing.

.....

When she walked in the lobby was eerily quiet Rio was playing a handheld game and didnt look up as she greeted him. She grinned though and headed upstairs, just barely catching him saying hi like he was aware she passed him.

Upstairs Francesca was already asleep though she found Nadir putting away some paperwork.

"Ah Christine did you have fun?" He asked as she closed the door walking over.

Upon hearing where she was he had in fact asked for a brownie sundae his secret pleasure. He thanked her as he told her something was in her room for her.

She set down the cake he suggested Erik would like and went to look she paused finding the pretty bouquet of black roses fit with white and red on top of a large envelope.

She picked up the flowers amazed by the soothing touch of their sweet aroma. The velvety petals felt far too nice between her fingers. She felt it then, a demon's flower was the best sort of note, he thought of her and missed her. She absently took the envelope and turned over the front her gaze wide as she tried to open it with some struggle. As it was freed she jumped as she felt him behind her as he slid close to take it from her.

Against Erik's chest she almost set the flowers down until she looked at the letter he pulled out.

"You are a very talented young woman your piece is stunning and I dxpect more when you join Briars." Nadir said firmly leaning against the doorframe.

"We were just waiting for the painting to be finished now I know youll have time."

She didnt know what to say she only wondered which of them Meg was promised to.

There was a feeling to have..


	18. First day jitters

Putting the thought from her mind Christine must have thanked them fee hundred times. At least it seemed as such to Erik, he could somewhat tell she was nervous about more than joining the school. However she seemed so genuinely happy about going that he let it go as it had to be minor. At least he hoped, he only wanted the best for her. The following Sunday she had taken several naps and now was awake. She had been right she would be too nervous to sleep but being prepared he thought she would be okay. While her scholarship was for singing and painting they always needed extra dancers.

She would be worn out and back on schedule, he wondered, watching her pace; if she could dance.

He moved off the bed still rather happily sated from their lovemaking he hoped would wear her out. He rested his hands on her hips. She looked up as if startled.

"Sorry I'll leave." He had taken Nadir's advice and asked her only to share a few nights with him in his room.

So her privacy seemed more important than his worries, as in she was always welcome it just wait required. It seemed softer than I just can't be around you and imagine life like this. That is he still worried it would wear off, whatever attracted her to him and then his mask..would be her only curiosity left.

"I dont want you to leave I want you to relax." She huffed.

"But you guys placed so much faith in me...what if I cant perform and have to leave?"

"The money would go to someone on the waiting list and you could go some other time. So there is nothing to worry about no guilt to feel just enjoy what you can." He said softly, suddenly she smiled at him.

"That helps at least....then I just have to impress myself."

He pulled her closer.

"You will, when you let it happen." He kissed her forehead and pulled her toward the bathroom.

They could have a soak while he eased her worries.

.....

Meg looked up from her place on the bench, covered by a heavy roof and wall it was fine for most weather. It sat in fron the the plain double doors up the steps in front of the tinted windows of the school. Seeing a limo pull up she was curious who it was.

"Ooh is that the new student??" She jumped as Jammes jumped on her back, her uniform neatly cover with a blazer displaying a wilting red rose the school's simple crest of sorts.

"What new student?"

She bounced excitedly her dark pigtails flying, one of the smaller girls she loved being cute. Playing innocent but she was a couple years older than Meg she came part time and took limited classes so she was behind she loved it here. 

"Didnt you hear? The headmaster and owner brought in a promising new girl here. Everyone is going on about it."

Meg frowned she had been so obsessed with getting Erik or Raoul...her advances gone unnoticed. Raoul always seemed to be looking for a fight or an excuse to challenge Erik. He was prideful he didnt want to destroy what had been done and he didn't want anyone else finishing it. Still, his patience was running thin. He didn't bother to go and instead called one of his men with instruction. 

Today he woke up in a better mood seeing Christine in the uniform it suit her a touch too well and she added black stockings, to him it was just the right image. It was explained to her that a uniform was chosen even for older students to keep them focused on more than fashion. If they really couldnt handle that after the pricey fees, and long interview process it was on them to leave. The minor rule had chased off a few simpletons. One being Carlotta who, while somehow becoming famous in Spain, still stopped by just to gloat. Though for Erik...if he didnt have to hear her sing, he was fine with her visits.

Nadir glanced at Christine, as they got another driver for the limo. She still fussed with her uniform it reminded him of her being nervous at school when she was younger. He pictured her needing protection. Extremely far from the images she gave Erik.

She eventually ask who the principal was, though he pushed Meg on Erik...the title was Nadir's. He didn't mention the arrangement just that Erik owned it as he built it. He left it plain on purpose it fit right in. It had been raining when they headed out now the skies were clear and she felt she stood out too much. She looked up as Erik touched her arm.

"Come I'll give you the tour you must sign up for classes, it'll give you a moment to relax." He said gently.

Nadir smirked just so, Erik seemed to soften up a bit more every day, with Christine. He hoped it would stay that way. As she nodded he called the driver to open the door spotting Meg and Jammes. He didnt think much of her either but it was nothing personal. He simply liked the arts not everyone who was part of it. 

Meg frowned she had long since tuned out the enthusiastic girl beside her. Waiting for the door she thought it could be anyone.

Just not her.

She turned on her heel immediately and stormed inside as Jammes waited to greet her. 

Erik thought they dodged a bullet there before waving Jammes off to class.

....

Inside was where it stood out, the opening was something of a modern opera house, with soft couches were decorating the front and paintings of the current shows and lead performers, floweres everywhere and a eed carpet leading past the black and white steps there was center stage. Next to the doorman who took coats. Behind the curtains, which were open whenever the stage wasnt being used.

There were locked doors to dressing rooms and the rest of the school. Of one got lost they simply had to find their way back to the stage there were glass doors separting the illusion from the rest he had a full gym and olympic sized pool in the basement the stairs leading up were also behind a glass door over the top was a make shift but solid bridge and several classes with black lockers between the rooms.

Past the second literal center was the glas sculpture of a swan taking flight that doubled as a trophy case another of Erik's idea. She was amazed it wasnt just a hallway some of the classes circled around it not a maze but a roundabout decorated with sculptures made by the artists of school. Past the silenced music room fit for the greatest orchestra, she realized there were so many rooms because they were repeated. He was sure he find the best and those just good enough to fill in tje background, humans, halfs and demons alike and that they would need space. 

He had been right.

Some of the students still in the hallway didnt have class yet. The rest were heading to the large library that did in fact have wifi as well. They greeted Nadir but Erik really caught attention. Nadir mentioned that while many knew who he was only his painting besides the other teachers was a view of him to the majority. He didnt take many students not even the best. Some just got a little attention. He considered himself a last resort before a student failed his vision and had to leave.

For that reason he thought it fit for Nadir to mention her arrival. She needed help to remember her talents she wasn't struggling that is what got her in and Erik was here for her. He of course told her why it would be announced explaining that she could come to those small classes if she chose to but she didnt need them.

Nadir was grateful for Erik's ways it was hard to get in and harder still to remain relevant. If you refused or reached a limit you didnt need to be here. The length of the waiting list alone made that clear.

Stopping at the office they caught the receptionist by surprise as she dropped her coffee cup.

"S...sirs I didnt know you would be here so soon." The clumsy brunette fiddled with her large glasses as Nadir nodded to relax.

Grabbing a small broom and dustpan she turned her dark gaze up.

"You must be the new prodigy I've heard about. Miss Daae."

She shook her head quickly.

"That's me but I'm no..." Erik nudged her.

"Now now don't make me look bad I need her with the lead singers and I want her working on the Christmas pieces any other classes she may pick." He told her simply they were top groups fitting her scholarship. 

The holiday paintings and designs filled the school and would be stored in glass cases outside so they had to look their best.

She felt the nerves again and wished she could see what Erik did with her talent.

She hoped she didn't permanently make him look bad.


End file.
